Brothers To The End
by Cybroid
Summary: Deep in the wilds of Alaska, a young wolf named Chaska lives among his pack. But he is no ordinary wolf, and his parents hold a secret that will change his life forever. He is forced to face challenges to find his place in the world, finding new friends on his journey, as well as new enemies. Rated T for mild violence.
1. First Hunt

**Hello everyone, again. As I said before, I am rewriting this story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The snow covered forest remained silent throughout the cold winter. Only a few creatures lingered around the forest, eating whatever they could find that wasn't frozen. One herd of caribou fed in a small meadow in the dark, though did not know of the yellow eyes stalking them. The animal carefully approached from afar, circling the clearing. It watched closely, searching for the perfect moment. However, this animal was not alone. Several other pairs of eyes watched the herd as well for weaknesses in the herd's strength. From deep in the trees, several growls were heard. Some of the caribou's heads shot up, eyes full of alert. Drawing some of their attention, the others took their chance. Several dark shadows burst out from the trees, heading straight at them. The caribou herd split up into several groups, trying to avoid the attackers. The attackers stayed low, avoiding being trampled. Once the herd was spread widely, one of the attackers spotted the perfect target. A slow, old caribou had gone off to the side, away from the rest of the herd. Three of the attackers sprinted towards the target. Two of them went on either side, nipping at it's heels while the third went to head it off. In a matter of seconds, it was brought down by the throat. The one who killed it was approached by another, larger one.<p>

"Good work, boy. You have done well."

"Thank you" the other answered, bowing in respect as he did. The leader looked to the other two who aided in bringing down their prey.

"Take it to the cave" he ordered. "We will follow closely behind." They nodded and both grabbed the caribou, dragging it across the snow. "It is almost morning. We must hurry before danger comes."

* * *

><p>By the time day had arrived, the predators reached their home territory. The sun revealed their true appearances. The group consisted of black and brown furred wolves. As they approached one of the caves, an old, grey wolf emerged to welcome them.<p>

"I see the hunt went well, Amarog."

"Yes, Desna. And Chaska did surprisingly well for his first hunt" Amarog stated.

"Did he now?" Desna cast a proud look over at the young brown wolf who hid shyly out of his view.

"Yes. He was the one who took down the caribou with one quick strike." Desna's eyes went wide in surprise.

"That is definitely something to be proud of. And his father will be very proud. Get Tikaani here." One of the wolves went away, then returned, followed by a black wolf.

"I was told that my son did something? What was it this time?"

"Nothing to be disappointed of. See that caribou on the ground?" Amarog asked. "He brought it down in one swift strike." Tikaani's mouth fell open in surprise.

"He...took..it down?" he stuttered.

"Yep." Tikaani stared down at his son with a proud smile.

"Just like his mother, it seems." He nudged his son on the head, bringing a smile heartwarming smile to his son's face. "Speaking of your mother, she would love to hear about this."

"Would she?" Chaska's ears perked up, for he loved his mother dearly, and to hear her congratulating words would make him more happy than ever.

"Yes, she would. Let's get going to see her."

"Yes, father." Chaska obediently followed behind his father to their cave, which wasn't too far.

"Now, you must be quiet. You know how she is." Chaska slowly entered and moved towards his mother's chamber. His ears lowered as he saw his mother, looking more sickly that the day before. She turned to face him, even though it hurt her to do so.

"Hello, son" she rasped before coughing. Her coughs were getting worse, as was her fevers. "How was your first hunt, dear?"

"It was great, mother. I brought down a caribou."

"That's great, dear. I'm happy to..hear..that." Tikaani noticed that his mate's breathing was going slower and rushed to her side.

"Nina!" He shook her, but it had no effect. "Chaska! Get Takoda, and hurry!"

"Yes father." Chaska rushed out of the cave, heading for Takoda's cave. Takoda was the medicine wolf of the pack, and knew many remedies for illnesses for infections. Chaska found Takoda mixing one of his medicines. He stopped when he saw Chaska enter.

"Morning, boy. I heard of what you pulled off during the hunt. Congratulations." But his smile disappeared when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, boy?"

"It's my mother! She needs help!" In an instant, Takoda gathered the necessary items and headed off, Chaska trying his best to keep up. By the time he arrived, Takoda was already caring for his mother.

"Son." Chaska turned to his father who was waiting at the entrance for him. "Come here." Chaska moped over, his ears drooping.

"Yes father?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Yes father." Chaska followed closely behind, his head lowered. He stopped by Tikaani on a nearby hill, not wanting to look him in the eye as he believed he was in trouble for something. His father watched over the landscape as Chaska looked down at the ground.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Tikaani asked.

"No" Chaska murmured.

"I brought you here to tell you not to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother may be sick, but it hurts her to see you worry too much. She hates to see you sad." Tikaani heard whimpering next to him, and looked down at his son who was crying. "What's wrong, son?"

"Why does mother have to be sick?" he cried.

"Son, it's the way of life."

"But why? I don't understand!" Tikaani hesitated, thinking of how to explain.

"Well...you remember how you killed that caribou last night?"

"Y-yes."

"It's like that. Everything lives for a reason, but also dies for a reason. For example, that caribou died to feed the wolves."

"Does that mean that mother will die?" Tikaani immediately regretted what had said.

"That's not what I meant. She will be well, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. How about we go back and see mother before we go for dinner. I got you some berries for dinner."

"Thank you father." Tikaani nuzzled his son, comforting him before they left the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, fellow readers. See you in the next chapter, everyone :)<strong>


	2. Akiak

**I'm back, and with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After Chaska had seen his mother, he went with his father to the center of the territory, where the entire pack was massed in front of the chief's cave. Each wolf had some meat from the caribou last night, shared evenly among them.<p>

"Looks like dinner's started without us" Tikaani said, which Chaska agreed to. Tikaani picked up his piece of meat and brought it over to where Chaska was waiting. But as he ate, he noticed Chaska's tummy grumble. "Right. Here you go, son." He pushed over a small branch with berries on it, which he dug into.

"Thanks dad" he mumbled with food in his mouth.

"No problem" Tikaani replied before going back to eating. However, someone was about to interrupt they're eating. Tikaani smelt the scent of the presence nearby, suppressing a growl.

"If it isn't the vegetarian wolf and his father. I heard about what you did, and I certainly can't believe it."

"Leave now, Akiak, before this night goes bad...for you" Tikkani growled. But Akiak only got closer, pushing Tikaani to the edge.

"You wouldn't want to do that in front of your son, would you?" Chaska looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact, but could see Akiak smirking from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you just go back to your sick girl? She needs all the help she can get."

"I said enough."

"Then again, I guess no one can help her. As is the way of life. And soon, she will expire." Tikaani shot straight at him, knocking him down with his paw to his throat.

"I told you to shut your mouth!"

"You're only going to make it worse for yourself."

"Shut it, before I shut it for you" Tikaani demanded, pressing his paw down a bit.

"You..wouldn't..dare." Tikaani lifted his other paw, an angered look in his eye.

"Enough!" Tikaani stopped himself and looked up, seeing everyone staring at them. He looked down at his adversary once more before reluctantly hopping off. He turned tail and stomped away, beckoning his son to him. Chaska, giving one last look at the rest of the pack, ran to catch up with his father. Akiak watched them turn away, a smile of victory on his face.

* * *

><p>Tikaani stormed into their cave, Chaska lingering behind him. Tikaani sent his son to bed and began pacing around the entrance.<p>

"He has some nerve, talking to me like that. And in front of everyone else! I wear, then next time he does that to me I'll..I'll..I'll-"

"Tikaani? What's wrong?" Tikaani whirled around in surprise to see his mate standing before him. He rushed to her side, expecting something to be wrong.

"What are you doing up. You need to conserve your energy."

"I'm fine, dear. I'm not that ill."

"Yes, you are. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when you rest. Now tell me, what is the matter?" she asked, eyes full of concern. Tikaani sighed, knowing how she wouldn't give up. He muttered one word.

"Akaik." To them, that name meant trouble.

"What did he do this time?"

"He...he challenged me...in front of the entire pack."

"How dare he! And in front of our child! What happened to that mongrel?"

"I..I almost struck him, but Desna stopped me. The whole pack was watching."

"Well you should have. Serves him right."

"And be banished from the pack? No. It will only make me look worse, and that would delight him. We can't do that. For Chaska's sake." There was silence between them, until Nina broke it.

"When should we tell him?" she asked.

"When he is ready. And he is not ready. Not yet." They walked together to their bed for the night. However, what they did not know was that Chaska was still, and had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a little wolf came by Chaska's cave. From inside, Tikaani spotted a young, brown wolf.<p>

"Good morning, Dakota. Let me guess...you want to play with Chaska?"

"If that's alright with you, sir."

"Very well. I'll get him. Chaska! Dakota's here!" After a few seconds, Chaska came rushing out.

"Good morning, father. Hey, Dakota" Chaska happily greeted.

"Hello, Chaska" she replied, hiding a blush, but Tikaani could easily see it. Ever since the two young wolves had met, Tikaani knew that Dakota had a little crush on Chaska, though he did not know if Chaska had the same feelings for you.

"Chaska, I want you back home by midday, and no later."

"Yes father. Come on, Dakota."

"I'm coming!"

"Be safe, and don't be late!" Tikaani called after them. Every time Chaska left, Tikaani could see part of a grown wolf in him.

"And I thought the mothers were the caring ones." Tikaani turned to see his mate walking slowly out to join him. Her eyes were still tired, and she still looked weary.

"But it seems that it's the other way around with us." They both watched Chaska go off with his friend. "I'll miss him."

"Miss who?"

"Chaska. Soon, he'll be grown. All that fun and cuteness will be replaced by an older version of himself. All that he once was will be changed."

"But he will still be little Chaska on the inside. Nothing can change that."

"I know. He reminds me so much of someone I once knew." At the memory, his heart filled with sorrow. Nina knew the same memory, since they had both been there.

"It wasn't your fault" she assured.

"I know that. I...just wish there was more I could do."

"So do I. But there wasn't." Before Tikaani could ruin the moment, Nina snuggled up to him, making his doubts wash away. "Let's just enjoy this view while we still can."

"Of course. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Chaska followed Dakota to their hangout area, where Nikan was waiting for them. Nikan was a small, light grey wolf. He was known as the runt of their group, but he was still quite fierce.<p>

"What took you so long, Chas?" he asked in his little voice.

"Sorry. I only just woke up."

"Sure. So, what should we do today?"

"I don't know. What about you, Dakota?" Chaska asked, but didn't notice that she was in her own little space. His voice brought her back to reality.

"Pardon?"

"You were day dreaming again."

"Really?" She tried to hide her red cheeks, but they were clearly visible in the sunlight.

"Yeah. So back to before, do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"Umm...what about chase the caribou?"

"Awesome idea. So who's the chaser?" Nikan asked. The other two looked at him with sly looks. "Oh, come on! You know how slow I am."

"That's exactly why." They sprinted off before Nikan could complain anymore, so he decided to go with it.

"I'll get you two! You can't outrun me forever!" he yelled after them, chasing them down like there was no tomorrow. But tomorrow always comes anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and see you all tomorrow :)<strong>


	3. Change Over Time

**Another chapter has arrived! I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>As time went by, not many things changed. Everyone in the pack grew older, as well as a few births. No deaths, and the landscape remained the same. One morning, a light brown wolf emerged from his sleep and into the first light of day. He let out a long yawn, along with some stretches before going off to start a new day. He made his way to the center of the pack's territory, meeting a few others on the way. He arrived right on time, ready to receive his duties.<p>

"You're late" Desna stated.

"Sorry, Desna. I woke up late. I had not realized the time." Chaska explained.

"Please be on time next time, for every second missed-"

"Is a second gone. There are no second chances with time. Like I said, I am sorry."

"I will forgive, but I don't think that he will be so forgiving." Chaska knew who he meant when he said 'he'.

"Chaska!" Chaska froze at the sound of his father's voice, fearing his punishment. Tikaani approached his son, looking disappointed. "What have I told you about being late? For every-"

"Second missed, is a second gone. I already had this discussion with Desna."

"Don't you give me cheek. That is not how we raised you." Chaska looked down at the ground in shame.

"Sorry father."

"Thank you. Now, today you are going with Nikan to check the eastern border of our territory. And stay wary. There have been hunters spotted at the edge of our borders."

"Right, dad. Come on, Nik." Chaska bounded away with Nikan right behind him.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Chaska and Nikan to reach the border since their territory was quite small.<p>

"Okay, Nik. You go left, and I'll go right. If you find something, howl and run."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I just quietly move away from it and warn the pack?"

"If you think that's what you should do, then do it. But don't blame me if it moves while you run." Nikan turned from him, ignoring his friend. Chaska headed off in the other direction. For most of it, he found nothing out of place. But halfway through the patrol, he smelt a scent behind him. He recognized it easily, but was too late to turn around as he was pounced upon by another wolf. This wolf was none other than Koza, another friend of Chaska's. He was also Nikan's big brother. They almost looked like twins, if it wasn't for his brown fur patch on his shoulder and his slightly larger size.

"Get off me!" Chaska growled, attempting to kick him off. But Koza was too quick, and danced away in time.

"You're too slow, Chas. You won't ever catch me."

"Wanna bet?" Chas lunged for him, only to end up head butting a tree.

"Told ya." However, as soon as he noticed his brother nowhere to be seen, his expression changed to worried. "Where's Nikan?" he asked. Chaska inaudibly murmured something, only making Koza's worries worse. "I said...Where's my brother?"

"He went the other way to cover more ground faster. Don't worry, he'll be safe."

"Who's idea was it?"

"Mine." Koza slammed into Chaska and held him down.

"You idiot! You're supposed to stay together! And there's a reason why!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Koza lifted him to his feet then pushed him in the other direction.

"Go get him."

"No. He's your brother. And like I said, he'll be-" Chaska was interrupted by a loud howl, and they both knew who it belonged to.

"Nikan." They ran straight towards the howls as fast as they could. The more closer they got, they could hear it getting more distressed.

"Sounds like he's in trouble." Once they reached Nikan, he was trapped with a rope around his rear leg. He was trying his best to pull away from the tree which the rope was attached to. On the other end, there was a bell, which was ringing as he moved his leg.

"Nikan! Calm down! It's me." Nikan stopped, looking at his brother.

"Bro, you're here." Chaska went straight for the rope, pulling at it. The knot soon came undone, releasing Nikan from the trap. It wasn't soon after that they heard the barking of dogs closing in, along with some yelling.

"Run" Koza whispered. However, they all remained frozen. "Run!" Koza pushed his brother, breaking him out of his trance. They both ran, but Chaska remained still. "Chaska! CHASKA!" The sound of Koza's yelling broke him from his trance, and he too ran. Soon, they found themselves at a dead end, and the hunting weren't far behind. As a last chance, the three wolves hid in a berry bush, hoping the scent of the berries would hide them. The dogs soon came into view, sniffing for scents along the ground. The wolves felt their heart rates go up, fearing they would be found. The dogs came closer and closer to the bush. Chaska tried his best to hold his breath, but the fear in him was making it hard. When they were almost upon them, the wolves heard a high pitched whistle sound. The dogs cringed at the sound, then ran back as if it called them. After waiting sometime, the wolves cautiously came out, still looking around.

"We need to go before they come back" Chaska said.

"What we need to do is go and report this to the chief."

"I don't think so. Don't you think they'll ask about how we came by them?"

"Wait? Are you afraid of getting in trouble? Because we need to tell them about this."

"You can tell them, but I am not going to."

"Fine. Come on, Nikan." They both left Chaska by himself. He slowly walked away towards his home.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another chapter complete. Tomorrow will be the next one :)<strong>


	4. Making A Move

**Here, the story shall continue. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>Late that night, Chaska slept peacefully until he heard a the sound of something hitting the entrance of the cave. Checking if his parents were awake, he got up and approached the entrance with caution.<p>

"Who's there?" he called into the darkness.

"Who do you think?" a sassy voice replied.

"Dakota?" Dakota revealed herself, coming out of her hiding spot and into the moonlight. It seemed to make her fur shine, and her eyes sparkle. Chaska couldn't take his eyes off her, lost in a trance.

"Hello, Chas. How have you been?"

"I..I..I..wow. Y..you're beautiful" he stammered.

"Thank you, Chas" she replied, blushing under her fur. Chaska blushed as well, having realized what he had said. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I. So why are you here at this time? It's very late."

"I know it is. And that's why I'm here. To spend sometime with someone" she explained in a flirty manner, coming closer to him. He began to feel weak in his legs, his pulse speeding up.

"S-spend time? With w-w-who?"

"Who else do you see other than me?" She passed right by him, her scent smelling sweet. Chaska felt himself quiver, but didn't know why. It was as if he was nervous, yet excited at the same time.

_"What's wrong with me?" _he thought. "M-me?"

"Yes you, silly. So, is it a no...or a yes" she asked, whispering the last part in his felt himself quiver again, which confused him more.

"U-um..sure. Why not."

"I thought you might say that. Come on." Before he knew it, she was gone again. Chaska remained frozen to the spot before shaking it off and following her.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of tracking Dakota by her scent, he found her sitting atop the hill that overlooked a valley. He slowly sat beside her, still feeling nervous around her. He mustered his courage and gained control over himself, though he still felt weak in the knees.<p>

"So..why are we here?" he asked.

"I thought we could just sit here and enjoy the view."

"No offense, but it's kind of hard, considering that it's so dark, I can barely see my paw in front of my face." Dakota let out a giggle, thinking he had made a joke, even though he was being serious. "What?"

"It's nothing." Chaska decided to shrug it off. She felt like she was being ignored, so took it up a step. She moved closer to him until their sides were touching, surprising Chaska. He felt a jolt pass up his spine, making him quiver again.

"U-um, Dakota? What are you doing?" She pretended as if nothing had happened, sliding a bit away.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, moving up against me."

"Sorry. I just suddenly felt cold." She pretended to shiver, and Chaska bought it. He cautiously moved closer, making sure she was warm. She accepted the warmth, leaning her head on his shoulder. Chaska felt a little uncomfortable, but Dakota was his friend. And he cared for his friends.

"Is that better?"

"Yes. Much better." Dakota closed her eyes, Chaska's slow breaths soothing her. His warmth made her feel safe from any harm. She felt as if he would always be there for her, no matter what. "Chas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have...feelings for anyone?"

"W-what kind of question is that?" Chaska stuttered.

"It's just a friend to friend question. You don't have to answer."

"Well, I don't. No one's really caught my eye yet. I'm more focused on other things."

"Oh." Dakota felt upset by his answer, which Chaska didn't seem to notice. "What kind of things?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Nah."

"Please" she pleaded. "I won't make fun of you." Chaska groaned, knowing he wouldn't win this conversation, so gave in.

"Fine. I just...I just feel as if I don't belong here." Dakota was caught by surprise by this. She never knew that was how he felt. "I feel as if there's something more for me. Something..out there. A part of me that's missing, and I need to discover it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that one day...I'm leaving to find that missing part." Dakota let out a quick gasp, drawing his attention.

"W-What? You're leaving?"

"Not now. A few years from now, hopefully. I'll try to visit, but I highly doubt it."

"Please stay!" Dakota cried. Chaska turned to face her and saw that tears began forming in her eyes. She pulled him close, crying in his fur."I don't want you to leave!"

"Dakota? There's no need to cry. I'll return when I can, and we'll still be friends." She wiped her tears away, a sense of trust going over her.

"You promise?"

"I swear it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you in the morning, Chas." She went off in the opposite direction from Chas, who walked at a slow pace back to his home. He couldn't see much, but memorized his way home. On the way, he smelt an unusual scent. After making out the surroundings, he knew it was Desna's cave. The scent came from inside. He followed the scent, finding the shape of someone on the ground.

"Chief?" he called into the cave. The shape remained motionless. He approached it, the scent becoming stronger, and part of it familiar. "Desna?" Once he was upon it, what he feared had become true. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! The next part will be out tomorrow, hopefully :)<strong>


	5. Framed

**Here's the next chapter. Also, thank you Drac0tam3r Rod for the tips and help. Enjoy and please review:)**

* * *

><p>Chaska backed away from the bloodied body of the pack leader.<p>

"No" he repeated over and over, not believing what his eyes saw. But it was all too real. He felt something wet underneath his paws and when he smelt it, he panicked, because he had stood in a pool of blood without him knowing. He desperately tried to shake the blood off, but he only flicked it up more up his legs. He was so panicked, he did not notice the black wolf enter behind him.

"What is this?" the wolf demanded. Chaska turned in surprise to see the wolf Akiak behind him, anger and shock in his eyes. "Is..is that...no, it can't be. What have you done?!"

"It wasn't me! I just-"

"Liar! Murderer!"

"No! I didn't-" Akiak charged at him, so Chaska did what his instincts told him to do. He jumped out of the way, and Akiak ran straight into the wall of the cave, knocking him out. Chaska took his chance and ran, fearing what would happen if he woke. He ran as fast as he could to his home. He arrived to see his parents still sleeping. "Mother! Father!" They both jumped up in alarm, Nina more slowly than Tikaani.

"Chaska! What's-" Tikaani's eyes froze on Chaska's bloodstained legs, fearing the worst. "What is that?" Nina gasped in shock at the sight, remaining speechless.

"Father, I can explain. I was passing by Desna's cave, and I found him..d..d...dead." Tikaani had many questions running through his mind, but the one thing he knew was that Chaska would never do that. "Father, I'm scared. Akiak, he saw me there, and thinks I did it" he continued.

"Of course he does. Chaska, this is very bad." Nina whispered something in his ear, and they began discussing in a voice Chaska couldn't hear. They soon came to an agreement, but with sad expressions. "Chaska, considering recent events, we have decided that the time has come. For your own safety...you need to leave."

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"We mean that it is no longer safe for you here. You need to go far away from here."

"But where will I go?"

"There is a human village south-west of here. On the outskirts, you will seek out an old friend of ours who's name is Boris. His appearance may surprise you, but he can help."

"But what about you?" Tikaani's expression answered his question. "You're not coming, are you?"

"You'll never outrun them. I'll stay behind and hold them back for as long as I can. I know you can make it."

"No! I won't leave you alone against them!"

"You have no choice! I won't let you die! I promised to keep you safe! So go now!" Chaska remained speechless, sadness in his eyes.

"Then promise me that you will live. Can you do that?"

"I..I..I'm not sure, but I will do my best." Tikaani shared a final hug with his son, knowing it may be the last time they see each other. "Son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Tikaani moved aside, allowing Nina to also hug him. Her hug was longer, with both of them crying.

"Don't forget about us. We will always love you and be with you."

"I know, and I will never forget either of you." He turned and began walking towards the rear exit of the cave, but paused to have one last look back. "Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad." He turned one last time and disappeared into the darkness. Tikaani turned to face the entrance and readied himself into a defensive pose. Nina took her position next to him, but was still weak from her illness.

"Go with him. You are in no position to fight."

"That's what you think, and I think that too, but I am never leaving your side. That's the promise I made when we became mates."

"We are not arguing about this. You are leaving, and I am staying."

"We both promised to protect him, and you can't hold them back alone." Tikaani sighed, and reluctantly gave up.

"Now I know where he got his stubbornness from. Fine, you can stay. We may as well spend our last moments together."

"Exactly what I wanted." They stood, awaiting the imminent threat they knew would be coming. As they believed, Akiak, along with five other wolves came to the entrance.

"Good evening, Tikaani and Nina. You are probably wondering why I'm here."

"Hardly." Akiak held back a growl, thinking only of his purpose here.

"I'd keep your remarks to yourself if I were you. Now back to the matter at hand. We have come here, looking for a certain someone. Someone who lives here."

"You will never reach him" Nina growled.

"I'd keep her under control if I were you, Tikaani, for her own good."

"Keep your mouth closed before I close it for you."

"If you won't give us Chaska, then we'll have to take him...by force." Akiak gave a nod, and the rest of the wolves began to approach beside him.

"You...wouldn't...dare."

"Then you don't know me at all." Akiak took Tikaani by surprise, pouncing straight at him. He knocked Tikaani now, clawing at him. Tikaani however managed to hold him back before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him. One of the other lunged towards him, only to hit a large rock with his head, putting him out of the fight. Meanwhile, Nina was taking on another one of the wolves. She may be weak, but she put up a long fight. She managed to knock him unconscious, but suffered a few scratches. She saw Tikaani fighting against the last two wolves and rushed to his aid. She rammed into one of the wolves. He immediately retaliated by kicking one of her wounds. She yelped in pain, falling to the ground. Tikaani had just dealt with his opponent when he heard her yelp. He jumped onto the back of the other wolf, clawing at his back. The wolf began slamming him into a wall, but only made it worse for himself. To finish his opponent, Tikaani brought his paw down onto his head. However, he had taken lots of damage from the fight and could hardly stand. He saw Akiak stand across from him, poised to strike.

"Last chance, Akiak. You've lost."

"I don't think so." Akiak lunged forward, as did Tikaani.

* * *

><p>Nina woke with a nasty headache, finding herself still in her cave, though she could not find her mate. However, she did find Akiak talking with some other wolves. One of the wolves pointed out she had awakened, and Akiak turned to face her.<p>

"Nice to see you awake. You were out for quite some time." She tried to move, only to find herself bound by some kind of rope.

"How the-"

"We used some rope found in a patrol, left by some hunters. They were very kind to do so."

"Where is he?" she growled.

"You mean Tikaani? Let me give you a clue." He held up a wolf's tail, which she recognized instantly. "He had it coming. You won't be seeing him again."

"No." She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, but kept a brave face.

"Don't worry. You will see him soon. All we need you to do is tell us where Chaska is."

"Never."

"I thought as much." He whispered something to one of the other wolves, then left. She cried silently to herself over the loss of her love. "Be safe, Chaska. Be safe" she whispered to herself before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another chapter done. See you all tomorrow :)<strong>


	6. On The Run

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Just outside the pack territory, Chaska ran as fast as his legs would go. He ran through the woods through the brush to avoid being seen by unfriendly eyes. He knew that soon the other wolves would be on hot on his heels. He resisted the urge to go back, but he had to continue on to survive, for if he did return, the pack would turn on him without question.<p>

Not far behind, Amarog led a small group of tracker, following Chaska's trail. They paused at the edge of the forest to check if they were still on track by sniffing around. Once they found the trail, they bolted in the direction. Chaska could hear their howls. He could tell they were very close. He picked up the pace, running over his limits.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Chaska struggled to move through a large, raging blizzard. The good thing was that he had lost the group trailing him, but the bad news was that he had got himself lost as well. He continued forward, though did not know which way was forward. There was no way to tell since all he could see was the frozen tundra as far as his eyes could see. There was no food or water nearby, according to his smell. The cold had made his face numb, his legs felt as if they would give way from exhaustion. It was hard to breath and the snow was deep, slowing him down. Fatigue soon caught up with him, and he became more unsteady than before. It wasn't long before his legs gave in. He collapsed forward, falling hard on the snow. His breathing became slower and slower as he slowly began to succumb to the cold. But he wasn't going to give up there. Using whatever strength he had left, he lifted his head into the air and sniffed. He then caught the scent of something. Something that gave him hope. He caught the scent of trees, and trees meant that cover from the storm might be nearby. He stood, struggling at first and trudged on towards the scent, finding a forest to seek cover in. He went into the forest and took cover under a log, finding some bugs deep in the dead wood. Since food was scarce in the storm, this would have to suffice for his hunger. He gulped down some of them, trying not to spit them back out as they squirmed around in his mouth and down his throat. When he had eaten enough, he curled up and went to sleep.<p>

Chaska must have slept for a while, for when he woke up, the storm was over. Chaska stretched his limbs before heading out. He decided to continue on, so got his hunger satisfied with a few berries before continuing ahead. He wondered what was going on back at his old home, wishing his parents were alive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the pack, now owned by Akiak, Amarog had just returned after having lost the trail in the blizzard. Akiak at first was pleased they had returned, but then disappointed that had returned with nothing but themselves.<p>

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"We lost the trail in the blizzard, Chief. We almost lost our lives as well." Akiak let out a growl, retiring into his cave in anger. He went to where Nina was bound. Seeing his face, she showed a grin, despite how weak she was.

"You didn't find him, did you?" Akiak glared at her, but the glare softened to a sly smirk.

"We will find him. And when we do, you will be forced to watch as he is killed, then you will stay where you are to suffer, whether it is from sickness or loss." Nina was surprised by his comeback. Her expression was all he needed to make himself feel better. When he had left, Nina let loose a tear.

"Where ever you are, please be safe, Chaska."

* * *

><p>The forest around Chaska began to grow dark as night approached.<p>

"I need to find some place to stay for the night." He ventured deeper, looking for a cave or another log. However, he caught the scent of danger nearby. He sniffed the air to see the direction of where it was, but this made him confused, for the scent came from all around him. And he recognized the scent. He heard growling from all around, followed by dark shapes circling around him. They looked like some animal, but he knew better. These were hunting dogs, and where hunting dogs were, a hunter wasn't far behind. Chaska counted at least six dogs.

"Look what we have here" one of the dogs snickered. "A lone wolf." The other dogs laughed as if it was some joke.

"Leave me be. I don't want any trouble."

"Oh, but we do. Right boys?" A chorus of agreements came from all around.

"I was just about to leave. If you just-"

"What? Let you go? Now, we can't do that. Our master wouldn't want a prize like you to get away."

"And we don't want to go hungry. Once the master is done with you, we get the bones!"

"Face it, wolf. There's no getting out of this one. Get him boys." All the other dogs snarled and barked as they charged at Chaska. He waited for the right moment, then leaped into the air. The dogs ended up piled onto one another, except for the lead dog. Chaska ran for it, not looking back. It wasn't long before he heard the yelling of a man. He could hear the crunching of his boots on leaves in the snow and the snapping of branches. Chaska skidded to a halt a hid behind a tree, hoping the hunter would pass by him. The forest was silent around him, so he believed it was safe. He poked his head out, before ducking back when something whizzed past his head. Knowing he was found, he ran again. The hunter continued to fire at him, but Chaska was too fast. He was so focused on running, he didn't notice the lead dog coming straight at him from the side. The dog bowled him over, holding him down with a paw to his chest.. "I have you now, wolf!" Chaska didn't hesitate as he snapped at the dog's leg. The dog howled in pain, giving Chaska another chance. But it also alerted the hunter. Chaska continued to run, thinking he had lost the hunter. That was before he had a loud snap in the air, then a sharp, quick pain in his hind leg. He doubled over, sliding down a slope he didn't see ahead. He landed hard and deep in the snow. Holding in howls of pain, he hid under the snow. The hunter soon appeared above, looking down before retreating. Chaska dug himself out of the snow and hauled himself up, but fell forward in pain. He looked to his side to see his fur stained with blood, as was the snow beneath him. Ahead was the edge of the forest. He pulled himself forward, because he was not going to give in so easily. However, I wasn't long before the pain was too much to bear, causing him to pass out on the snow, just outside a small town ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, and you can probably guess what town that is. See you all next time, fellow readers and writers :)<strong>


	7. New Friends

**Another chapter for all you readers. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Once Chaska woke up, he woke confused by where he was. He found himself in some kind of wooden structure. The part he was in was a small room. He had a blanket draped over him, which explained why he was warm. He began to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in his side where he had been injured, preventing him from moving. Chaska took this time to analyse his surroundings around him. Ahead of him was an open door. Through the door, he could see a low metal wall and the sky above. He could see it was late morning, with the sun being high in the sky. He continued to scan his surroundings, but soon caught the scent of someone nearby. It smelled like a wolf, but not like any he had smelt before.<p>

_"How did they find me?" he thought. _He took another sniff, finding no other wolf scents. Being sure there were no others, he prepared to face the one hiding outside. "I know you're there. Come out, now!"

"What, no manners? No please?" Chaska looked to the door, confused by the voice.

"What?"

"Really? That's your response? Well you're a rude guy."

"Excuse me? I have no idea what's going on, so there's no-"

"I mean, I saved your life" the voice continued. "And yet, I don't hear a single thank you. Well guess what. You're welcome!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me. You know exactly what." Chaska was dumbfounded by how this wolf talked to him. And he hadn't even met him before.

"How about you show yourself and give me some answers."

"And now he's gone straight to wanting answers. How typical. Save a guys life, and all you get is a rude-mannered wolf. Seriously, I mean, can you get anymore rude." The wolf stepped into the entrance, revealing himself as mean-looking grey wolf. He had black streaks on his shoulders and down his back and tail, with all of them connected. He also had a three streaked scar running across his left eye. Both his eyes were a shade of crimson red. "Are you happy now?"

"Not until I get some answers, starting with some names."

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't you start?" Chaska glared at this wolf, slowly peeling back his lips to reveal his teeth. "Or I can start. I guess you get to choose, since you're the guest."

"Just get on with it."

"Right. To start things off, my name's Agro. As you can see, I'm a wolf. I like long walks on the beach, a nice sunrise-"

"Stop joking around and answer my questions!" Chaska thought he had intimidated the wolf, but he had done the exact opposite. The wolf's fur flared up, making him look more bigger. He bared his gleaming white teeth.

"I'd take that anger down a notch if I were you, unless you want to stain these walls. Do you want that?" Chaska just looked at him, trying to hide his fear.

"Agro, don't!" another voice yelled. His scent was a bit wolf, but also a bit of something else. Another wolf ran in, standing between them. He looked younger than Agro, and much more scrawnier. His fur was a snow white, with a grey spot on his back.

"But he just kept on going. He obviously had it coming."

"No, he didn't. Go cool off." Agro gave a quick glance before heading out, muttering some ill words. The smaller wolf turned to me, but as I looked into his hazel eyes, he seemed to be...nervous. "S-sorry about him. He's a b-bit hot-tempered."

"Yeah, I noticed. So what's your name?"

"My name? My name is R-Rei. W-what's yours?"

"Chaska, and there's no need to be nervous around me. I'm friendly, unless you get on my bad side, and right now, you're on my good."

"Well that's good. I'm guessing my brother was bragging about how he saved you and all that."

"Wait, you're brothers!" Chaska exclaimed. They didn't look anything alike.

"I know, it's hard to believe, especially since I'm technically not a wolf. Anyway, he took me in, and after a bit, we became brothers, but not blood brothers." Rei gave a small smile, but that smile changed to a look of panic as he looked at my wound. "Oh boy. Looks like we need a new bandage. I'll go grab one." He rushed out through the door.

_"What did he mean by not being a wolf?"_ This question pondered Chaska's mind until Rei came back with a length of cloth and a bottle with some kind of liquid inside.

"Here we go. Now, this might sting a little." He dabbed the liquid onto the bandage, then quickly removed the bandage already on before putting the new one on. Once the new one made contact, I felt a sting of pain. I managed to stop myself from squirming so I would not injure myself further. "There we go. All good. I'll let you get some rest." He started to leave, but Chaska tapped his back before he did. "What do you need?"

"Just a question I have. Before you left, you said you aren't technically a wolf. What did you mean?"

"I thought you might ask that sooner or later. You see, I'm not a full wolf. I'm actually a hybrid."

"A hybrid? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm part wolf, but also part husky."

"Wow. You look so much like a wolf. Then again, that tail is a bit abnormal for a wolf, as are those paws."

"There's your evidence. I'll see you tomorrow." He left quickly, leaving me be. I laid my head down and slowly went to sleep.


	8. Meeting Boris

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chaska woke the next morning, feeling much more refreshed than the day before. He slowly stood up, expecting to feel pain, but he only felt a little bit in his side. He moved his legs around to test for any more pain before moving around. Not feeling much pain and now knowing that he was able to move around properly, Chaska moved out of the door into the fresh morning air. He breathed in the fresh air, taking in the view.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine." Chaska jumped in surprise and found the wolf Agro waiting just beside the door. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, I did. And I was also having a good day, until you almost gave me a heart attack" Chaska snapped.

"It's not my fault that you're so easy to scare." Chaska resisted the urge he had to pummel this wolf. "Come on. There's some others who want to meet you." He passed by me to the front of the structure we were on.

"What is this..thing we're on?"

"You mean this ship? It's called a trawler. It's a type of boat."

"Oh. How'd it end up like this?"

"Don't know, don't care. To me, it's fine how it is." As we approached the front of the boat, Chaska stopped on the spot when he saw two small polar bears. Agro took a few more steps than me before noticing I had stopped. "Something wrong?"

"Those are bears. Polar bears!" he whispered back.

"Wait, you're scared of those two fluffballs? They're Muk and Luk, probably the most friendly polar bears you'll ever meet." Chaska remained alert about them, approaching them slowly with Agro beside him.

"What have I told you about jumping me? I could hit you" a voice was saying. When I got closer, I saw that it wasn't the bears talking, but somone on the other side of them. "You must be more careful, or you will get hurt."

"We are sorry, uncle Boris. We did not mean to." Chaska's ears perked up as he heard the name Boris.

"Boris?" The bears turned around and looked at him.

"Move out of way!" The bears started to move to the side, and in between them a small head on a long neck popped out. From what it looked like, it was a goose. "Just a moment. Move!" The bears shuffled to the side, making the goose fall forward onto his face. He mumbled something before lifting himself off the ground. "I'll deal with you two later." He faced Chaska and walked up to him. "Good to see you awake, wolf. You didn't look too well when we found you."

"Is your name Boris?" Chaska asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was sent by my parents. They said that you were a friend of theirs, and told me to find you."

"What were their names?"

"Tikaani and Nina." Boris's face froze with grief as he heard those names.

"Only reason they would have sent you is if they...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just wondering, how did you come to know them?"

"I'll tell you at a later time. Now, can you tell me what happened at your home?"

"I..I was framed for another wolf's death. Can you help me?"

"Yes. Make yourself at home while I deal with these boys."

"Thank you." Chaska went back with Agro behind him while Boris had a chat with the two small bears. Agro spotted something close to the town which caught his eye.

"I'll be back later. Just gotta go talk to someone. See you then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Chaska went into small cabin part and pulled the blanket up over himself. He laid for a while before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>He didn't sleep for long before he was woken up by Boris shaking him.<p>

"Wake up, quickly. You need to hide."

"What? Why?"

"Someone's coming. Someone who doesn't need to know you're here."

"Well where do I hide?"

"Anywhere! Just don't let him see you."

"Okay." Boris ran out so he could buy Chaska some time. Eventually, the wolf dog Boris looked after for so long came up onto the boat.

"Hello, Boris. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has" Boris replied, trying not o look nervous. "How was the week with the lovely husky?"

"It was great. What about you?"

"Yeah, it's been good."

"I bet. How were the boys."

"Better than usual, besides yesterday, when I nearly hit them over head."

"They're just boys, Boris. They know you would never hurt them." The wolf dog started to head towards where Boris left Chaska, so he quickly dove in the way. "What are you doing?"

"Um..I..I wanted to show you a new dance I made. I've been practicing for some time."

"Maybe another time. I'm feeling a bit tired." He went around Boris, who got in his way again.

"I'm sure Jenna would want to spend some more time with you, don't you think? Besides, it is not fully clean yet."

"I guess. Okay, I'll start heading-" The wolf dog's expression froze, his eyes moving onto where Chaska was. "Who else is here, Boris?"

"What do you mean, Balto?"

"You know what I mean. Where are they?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, really." Balto pushed past Boris and went into the cabin before Boris could beat him there. He found Balto looking around, but no sign of Chaska. "See. There is no one, just like I said." Balto went out, going towards the ramp. "You need to trust me more."

"I do. I just thought I smelt someone, like a wolf."

"The only wolf that has been around here is Agro, and he's in town right now with you know who."

"Yeah, I saw them. Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Boris."

"Please, take your time. I'm not leaving any time soon." Balto walked down the ramp and ran towards the town. When he was sure he was gone, Boris ran in to where he last saw Chaska. "Where are you, boy! It's okay to come out!" He ran out, searching the entire boat. "Boy?! Where are you?!" A big crack sound from beside the ship caught his attention. Boris looked over to see Chaska climbing out of the ice. "What are you doing down there?"

"What you said. Hiding." Boris jumped down to help Chaska out of the ice cold water and onto the thick ice.

"That was really dumb, but smart as well. Let's get you warmed up."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done. And for all other Australians out there, Happy Australia Day! :)<strong>


	9. Going To Town

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Chaska was left freezing on the trawler with Boris trying his best to warm him up using the blanket and other things. The wolf dog Rei came up the ramp and onto the ship, looking around them.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Boris. Agro got into some trouble, and you know how he can-" he stopped when he saw Chaska shaking on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"He took a little dip in water. I'll tell you the full story later, but first I need some help. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Anything for a friend."

"W-w-we're f-friends n-now?" Chaska sarcastically asked.

"Of course we are" Rei answered, not detecting the sarcasm. Rei laid against Chaska's side, trying to warm him up.

"T-t-thanks."

"No problem. Just as long as my brother doesn't come here, or I'll never hear the end of it." Chaska let out a half-hearted laugh.

"I d-don't th-think either of us w-will." Chaska started to feel himself become warmer, and slowly stopped shaking. "Again, thanks. I feel much more better."

"You already thanked me once. There's no need for another. Anything else you need, uncle?"

"No, Rei. You can go."

"Okay. I'll see you some time later!" He ran out of the cabin and off the boat towards the town.

"Is it just me or are you an uncle to everyone in this town?" Chaska joked.

"You must think you are funny, making jokes like that."

"When can I see the town?"

"You can see it when you can walk on all fours without trouble."

"But I can. Watch." Chaska stood up, but the sign of pain on his face gave him away.

"I can see your pain. You will stay on this boat until that wound..." he poked the wound as he talked.

"Ow!"

"...is healed. And it'll be a few days until then."

"Fine. Have it your way." Chaska turned away from the goose, grumbling insults the goose did not hear.

* * *

><p>In the town of Nome, Rei was wandering the streets, looking for his brother. He'd tried their home and other nearby alleys, but found no sign of him. He could only think of one other place he would be. He went towards a house he visited often, being the home of a close friend of theirs. Going around to the back, he found his friend, doing what he expected.<p>

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Agro remarked towards the female husky he was with. She had black fur with a white face and emerald eyes. Today, her collar was a blue color. She changed it's the constantly, always trying to find one that suited her.

"Yes you have, at least a thousand times." Rei let out a quiet laugh at Agro's attempt to flirt. If he wasn't doing anything, he was flirting with females, mostly this husky.

"I knew I'd find you here" Rei said as he came around the corner.

"Rei! Haven't seen you all day!" The husky ran over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"It's good..to see..you too, Kara" he managed to say as she strangled him. Kara noticed his distress and quickly let go.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, you should meet that guy we found."

"The wolf? He's awake?" Kara was half excited, but also half afraid.

"Yeah, and he's actually pretty cool."

"He's right. I met him yesterday, and again this morning." Kara became interested in meeting the wolf, but was still a little afraid, thinking that the only reason the wolf seemed cool was because that these two were also wolves, or at least one of them was a full wolf.

_"But what would the wolf think of me?" _she thought.

"Are you coming?" She came back to reality to see the other two were already leaving.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>They arrived shortly after, with Kara trailing behind, still feeling uneasy about meeting the wolf.<p>

"Are you guys sure about this? What if he reacts differently towards me?"

"Don't worry. I will be there for you" Agro promised.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to be safe with a guy who cries over a broken nail."

"It was only one time. Seriously, when will you ever let it go?"

"Never." Rei couldn't hold in his laughter, going into a fit of chuckles.

"You stay out of this." Rei stopped immediately, looking up at his brother with a nervous smile. Boris, in the cabin with Chaska, heard their bickering and came out to greet them.

"Hello, boys. I thought you were coming by tomorrow."

"We were, but someone wanted to meet the wolf."

"I never asked to. I just followed you guys" Kara argued. As they bickered, they never noticed Chaska come out in front of them.

"Why are you all being so loud?" Everyone looked at him in surprise, except for Boris. Tara took a couple of steps back without anyone else noticing.

"We were just talking about you..what was your name again?" Agro asked.

"Chaska."

"Really, Chaska, because you can change your name if you want-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I think the dogs in town might make fun of-"

"I'm. Fine" Chaska repeated.

"Okay. Anyway, we came because our friend here wanted to see you-"

"I never said that" Kara growled from behind.

"You kind of did, in a way" Rei stated. Kara scowled at him, shutting him up.

"Well, you've seen me. Now you can go."

"What's got you all grumpy?"

"If you really must know, it's because Boris here won't let me see the town. He thinks I'm still too injured."

"We can take you" Rei piped up. Boris shook his head frantically from behind Chaska.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll be safe with us."

"I don't know. What about Boris?"

"He can come too, to watch you. Right, Boris?" They all gave Boris puppy-eyes. It didn't take long for him to give in.

"Why must I you all do that?" he mumbled. "Fine! We'll all go to town so wolf can be happy again!"

"Yes" Chaska quietly cheered. He followed the group as they all headed towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed. See you all in the next chapter :)<strong>


	10. The Bullies

**Here is is. The tenth chapter. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>From the boat, Chaska couldn't see much of the town. All he could see was the outer buildings, but not with much detail. Now, as he got a closer look, he was in amazement.<p>

"You like it so far?" Agro asked from the front of the group.

"Yes. It's far more amazing than what I first thought. I always use to believe that humans were so primitive, with all their killing and no knowledge of nature, unlike the native humans. What else is there?"

"I think he's seen enough. Let's go-" Boris started, but Chaska held his beak closed.

"I'll be fine. If you want to go back, then you can go back. If you don't, then you can follow. Now, what are you going to do?" Chaska removed his paw for Boris to answer. He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I will not drag you back" he warned.

"Whatever. Let's get going. Where to next?"

"I was thinking that you could come and see our home. It's right around the corner."

"Okay. I'm sure it's amazing." They went around the corner and down an alley. Agro stopped in front of a fence and moved one of the boards to make a gap.

"Here we are. Just step on through." Rei was first to go through, followed by Kara then Chaska. Boris went through next, then Agro, moving the board back. On the other side, there was a couple of boxes on their sides, a few bones in one of them and other things that humans would consider junk and rubbish. "So? What do you think?"

"It's..um..well..it's something."

"Is it cool?"

"I..uh..I guess so. Is there more to it?"

"This is it. It might not look like much, but it's home for us."

"What else is there that you can show me in this town?"

"How about my house?" Kara suggested.

"I don't think he-" Agro started.

"Sure, let's go." Kara led the way towards the exit of the alley, and when they reached the fence, Agro rushed in front to politely open the gap in the fence.

"Thank you." Agro waited for everyone else to go through before going through himself. They rounded the corner, though Kara had gone further ahead. Looking down the street, they saw Kara with four other dogs, and it looked like one of them was talking to her. There was a dark black husky with golden yellow eyes, another husky with light grey fur and violet eyes, a German shepherd with dark brown eyes a an Akita with dark brown fur and sky blue eyes. By the look of her face, she wasn't very pleased with the way the dog was talking to her. They quickly hid back, peeking around. Chaska could hear parts of the conversation from a distance.

"How are you today, honey?" the dark black husky began.

"How many times must I tell you that I ain't your honey?"

"Right, you're still with wolfy."

"I am not with anyone, though I'd rather him than you."

"You just love to play hard to get, don't you?"

"Who is that guy?" Chaska asked.

"Shadow" Agro growled. "He's been a pain in mine and Rei's side ever since we arrived. Every time I beat him, he just comes back more annoying. And with his pack, he's much more annoying, and tough to beat."

"He also has a thing for Kara. He never gives up, and will probably never give up" Rei added.

"Not for long." Agro came around the corner, headed for them.

"Agro, don't!" But it was too late. Shadow had already spotted him.

"Look who's come out of his den. The mongrel wolf."

"Get going, Shadow, and take your hounds with you. We don't want any trouble."

"Why? Are we interrupting your date?"

"Yeah? Are we interrupting your date?" the Akita repeated.

"Shut it, Kit!"

"Yes, boss."

"Maybe we should knock some sense into him" the other husky suggested.

"Good idea, Kane. In fact, one of your best" the German Shepherd said. "What do you think, boss?"

"I think we should, Spike. Get him, boys" Shadow ordered. The dogs began to approach with sly smirks on their faces. Chaska and the others watched on. The dogs were almost upon him.

"I can't watch as someone else is beat for the enjoyment of others." Chaska snuck up to a nearby box, not gaining their attention.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Saving your brother. If you want to help, you're welcome to. But if not, then stand back." Rei hesitated, then followed behind Chaska.

"No, you idiots!" Boris yelled, but quietly enough so the dogs didn't hear him. "You're going to get yourselves killed." But they ignored him.

"Rei, stay here while I go across. Once I'm across, start advancing. Wait for the signal before attacking."

"Right...wait, what's the signal?" Rei asked, but Chaska had already disappeared. Chaska went forward silently, using boxes and wheelbarrows as cover. When he was close enough, he looked across to see Rei in position, though he looked a bit afraid. Chaska gave a nod, and gave a glimpse around the crate he was behind. He saw the dogs were now ready to strike. This was his chance. He leaped into action, taking them by surprise by knocking the husky over.

"Where did he come from?" Kit cried.

"Who cares? Get him!" Spike barked. Agro cut him off by slamming hard into his side, while Chaska engaged with Kane. Kara took this as her chance and hid away from everyone else's sight.

"You're going down for that, you filthy mongrel."

"Look in the mirror and say those words. Then, they might be true." The husky became angered at his taunt and charged straight for him. All it took was one jump, and it was finished between him and the husky. He looked back at the unconscious dog who had run straight at a box. Meanwhile, Rei and Kit were just swinging away, trying to make their fight look real. Chaska simply walked up from behind and knocked Kit on the head. "You know, the aim of fighting is to hit them."

"Right. I'll try to remember that." Agro joined them after dealing with Spike.

"Now, there's only one left." They all turned to Shadow. "Now, last chance, Shadow. Get going, or you'll end up just like your buddies." Shadow looked to them, then to his gang.

"You win...this time" he snarled before running off. Kara came out of hiding, then Agro rushed straight to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Agro. Thanks for taking care of him."

"What are friends for? Come on guys, we've got to get out of here before he gets back with some help. Sorry Kara, but we won't be seeing your house today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. I'd better go before he gets back. I'll see you then." She headed off towards her home while the others headed in the other direction. However, no one noticed Agro's limp as he followed from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of another chapter. See you tomorrow :)<strong>


	11. Friends Stay Friends

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The group hurried to the trawler. Agro stopped at the top of the ramp to make sure they weren't followed before moving onto the deck.<p>

"I warned you it would be bad idea!" Boris shouted at them. "You could have been more injured, or worse!"

"But I wasn't" Chaska shot back. "I was fine, not to mention that I saved Agro."

"I didn't need saving. I had everything under control!"

"Oh, sure you did. You probably just wanted to go in there to impress Kara."

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Then don't blame me for saving you as if it was a bad thing!"

"I could handle it! I don't need your help!"

"Then why don't you all just go! If you don't need my help, then I don't want no help!" Chaska ran down the ramp before anyone could stop him.

"But Chaska!" Rei called after him.

"Don't worry about him, Rei. We're going home." Agro stomped down the ramp. Rei looked back to Boris, then to his brother, then to Chaska in the distance before following his brother.

* * *

><p>Chaska continued towards the forest, away from the town. From all the walking, his injury began to ache. Though the pain was becoming unbearable, he continued on. He did not have a single idea of where to go, as long as it led to isolation, because it seemed that everywhere he went, he would be hated. However, just before he got to the edge of the forest, a certain half breed tackled him down. The half breed flipped Chaska over to look him in the eye.<p>

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer now!" Balto demanded.

"I'm nobody! And I don't know why I'm here anymore!"

"I recognize your scent. What were you doing on the boat?"

"Why does it matter? Now get off of me!" Chaska pushed hard against Balto, lifting him off of his chest. "Now leave me be." Chaska turned his back on Balto and continued on, but Balto wasn't done yet. He jumped infront of him, blocking his path.

"Answer my question. What were you doing there?"

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my way" Chaska growled.

"Any business with Boris in my home is my business as well."

"So your home is the boat? Well guess what, you can have it back. Now move, before I move you myself." Chaska edged closer to Balto to try and intimidate him, but Balto stood his ground.

"No."

"Move. Now."

"I'm not moving. Boris is family to me, and I deserve to know." Chaska was surprised by what Balto had just said. He relaxed a bit.

"He is?"

"He took care of me since I was a pup."

"So he's like..your father?"

"Yes. Now will you answer my question?" Chaska nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Before I came here, I lived with my family in a pack. However, I was framed for our leader's death. Before I left, my father told me to seek out someone named Boris in a human village. On the way here, I was injured, and I found myself in Boris's care. So now you know how I got here, and why I'm here. By the way, name's Chaska."

"Balto. I understand why you came here now, but why are you leaving?" Balto wondered.

"Because everything I do, I'm hated for it. I helped some wolf named Agro in a fight, and Boris gets up me for going into town in the first place, then Agro says he could handle himself."

"Well, that's Agro for you. He's very hot-tempered, but can be cooled down quickly. I'm sure he's already over it by now. As for Boris, he's just a very caring goose. He would never want you to be injured. Sure, he can be over protective at times, but it's for a good reason. Why don't you go back now. I'm sure that they'll be over it by now. I'll even come with you."

"Really? I mean, we hardly know each other, and yet you're willing to help me."

"I do that quite a lot. Before, this town hated me" Balto began as they started walking back.

"What? They don't seem to hate you. As I went through the town, everyone was talking about you."

"That's because I saved the town."

"But if everyone hated you, why not leave the town?" Balto sighed before answering.

"Because I still had some reasons to stay, and I couldn't let the whole town die, knowing there was something I could do. Of course, there was one that stood in my way."

"Why? All you wanted to do was help, didn't you?"

"Yes, but he was only trying to save the town for fame. All he cared about was the trophies and fancy collars. That's why he moved, since he realized that he was no longer wanted in this town. Though, there still is a few like him."

"I'm guessing you mean a husky named Shadow."

"Yes. Was he the one you fought?"

"Yes. He sure is one real bully."

"Just like Steele." Chaska gave him a quick confused look. "The one who was in it for fame."

"Ah."

"And you're probably wondering why. Well, it's all because of Shadow's father. Both were trained by him, and were influenced by him. They almost could be brothers, but instead they were just friends, if that's what you call it."

"What do you mean?"

"Shadow's father taught them one rule, and that rule was that only one could be on top, so they tried whatever means they could to be on top, including betraying each other. And once Steele left, Shadow became top dog." Balto looked ahead to see that the boat was very close. "We're almost there. Just stick with me, and everything shall be sorted out." Balto went up first, and was almost immediately spotted by Boris.

"Balto! It hasn't been another week yet. Why are you-" He stopped as he saw Chaska walk up the ramp behind Balto.

"Hey Boris."

"Balto, who is this?" Boris asked, pretending not to know Chaska.

"Just stop, Boris. He told me everything, and I'm here to sort it out." Boris was about to speak, but Balto held a paw up. "Now, he may have risked his life, though suffered no injuries, but it was for a friend. You know that if it was me, I would have done the same. So don't you think you were a little too hard on him?"

"I-I guess I was...but only by a bit!"

"Sure Boris" Balto chuckled. "Now, let's go see Agro and finish with all this arguing."

* * *

><p>Balto and Chaska went through the town to Agro's alley. On the way, some people would give Balto a pat or some sausages or another kind of food.<p>

"You're quite the celebrity around here."

"Yes I am. But I don't care about that. As long as everyone is fine with me, I'm fine with them. Here we are." Balto was about to move the board aside, but it moved from the other side, revealing Rei.

"Balto! Quickly, I need your help!" Rei cried.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Agro! He's in pain!" Balto ran through with Chaska right behind him to find Agro in his box, groaning in pain. Beneath one of his legs was a small pool of blood.

"What happened?"

"I think he was injured in the fight. No matter what I do, it seems to get worse!" Chaska got closer, careful not to hurt him. Getting a close look at the wound, he saw it was infected.

"This looks bad. It's got a bit of infection. I've seen infections like it back in the pack."

"Do you know how to deal with it?" Chaska slowly turned to Rei before revealing a smile.

"Yes. But I need some things. Balto, I need some certain herbs. They're small, with little yellow flowers. Get a mouthful of them, and hold them by the stem. Rei, I need some hot water, if you can find some."

"I can ask Kara about that! I'll be right back!"

"Be sure to bring back the bucket, and a small cup.." They both left, and soon came back later. Kara helped Rei carry the bucket, careful not to spill the water. Chaska begun crushing the herbs with his paws and sprinkled them into the bucket.

"How would you be able to do this in the wild?" Rei asked. "Isn't the water cold?"

"We have a few hot springs in our territory. My mother taught me this remedy." Chaska dipped the cup in, getting some of the herb water in the cup and went over to Agro. "Hold him down. This is going to sting him a lot." He carefully began pouring the liquid over the wound. As soon as it made contact, Agro began whimpering loudly, flailing around. "Hold him!" Chaska was soon done and quickly covered it with some snow. "That should help it heal. Now all he needs is rest."

"Thank you, Chaska" Rei sighed. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"Hey, what are friends for? Let's leave him be fore now while he rests." Balto and Chaska left while Rei stayed by his brothers side.


	12. Kara's Family

**The next chapter here. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Chaska came to check up on Agro. He came in to find him up and okay, chewing off a t-bone.<p>

"Oh, hey wolf" he mumbled with his mouth full. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good. How is your foot?"

"It's had better days. Still a bit sore, but it isn't all..you know."

"Infected?"

"Yeah. All infected and..weird looking. But it's fine now."

"That's good to know. I'll leave you for now." Chaska turned to leave, but Agro faked a cough, gaining his attention.

"Rei told me about what you did. Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Chaska left through the gap, closing it behind him. He then headed through the town towards the boat. On his way, he met Kara and Rei who were on there way to Agro. He had a quick chat before Chaska said his goodbyes and continued on. He made his way out of the town to the boat, finding Balto and Boris there.

"Hey, Chaska" Balto greeted. "How's Agro?"

"He's good. His paw isn't infected anymore, so that's good news, though he says he is still in pain sometimes."

"It's good you were there to help. It looked really bad before, and could have gotten worse."

"Yeah. Hey, want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure. Boris will be fine here, won't you Boris."

"Unless those bears come, I'll be fine." Balto and Chaska headed back towards the town to find some breakfast, talking as they did. However, far in the distance, an unknown watcher saw them from a distance. It retreated back into the forest as they disappeared into the town.

* * *

><p>Not far from the town, a certain group of wolves had managed to pick up Chaska's scent again. The lead wolf saw a smaller wolf approaching them.<p>

"What did you find?" Akiak demanded.

"I...found...him"the wolf panted.

"Good work." Akiak turned to face another wolf behind him. "Amarog, take two of your best wolves and get into a viewing position looking over the town. I shall return in seven days. Be ready to strike when I return."

"Yes, Akiak. We will be ready." Amarog took two of his best wolves and rushed away. Akiak took the rest and moved back where they came from. Amarog headed in the other direction to a ledge in the forest, overlooking the town with the two wolves he chose, Koza and Nikan.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rei had taken Chaska to see Kara's house. On the way, Agro came along. Even though he didn't accept it, they knew exactly why he wanted to come. They arrived not long after leaving.<p>

"Here we are. The house of Kara." Chaska was amazed by the sight of the two story yellow, grey roofed building, with a small porch at the front.

"It's..really big."

"Just wait till you see the back." Agro led Chaska around to the back. Chaska became even more amazed by the size of the yard. The yard looked as if it could fit three more houses in a line and still have some room. A white picket fence surrounded the yard.

"That is big."

"Glad you think so." Their heads turned to Kara, coming out of the house. Behind her, two other dogs. "Hello boys. I'd like you to meet my sisters, Kel and May."

"Hey boys" Kel greeted.

"H-hi" May shyly said from behind Kara.

"Hey girls. Name's Agro. This is my little brother Rei and our buddy Chaska. Don't ask him about the name." The girls giggled at Agro while Chaska frowned at him.

"What do you have against my name?" Agro shrugged, his eyes not moving from the three husky's in front of him. However, he did not notice the two older dogs behind him, but Chaska and Rei did. Rei hid behind Chaska asd they both watched the male snarl at them with the older female behind him.

"Hey, bro. You might want to see this."

"I'm kinda busy right now."

"That's the thing. I think we should get going, so stop what you're doing."

"Can't, sorry."

"I suggest you do, wolf" the male growled. Agro froze and turned around to find the male right up in his face. "Unless you want to be ripped apart by my teeth."

"Uh, no thank you, sir" Agro murmured. "I'd rather have all my pieces stay together."

"Are you smart-mouthing me?"

"That depends who I'm talking to. Who am I talking to, anyway?"

"Who do you think I am?" Before Agro could make a rude remark, Kara quickly covered his mouth.

"Wait! This is Agro. Agro...meet my dad."

"What?!" Agro exclaimed out of surprise.

"Kara, I don't believe you ever told me about an Agro. Who is he?"

"He's the...he's the guy who I talk about" she murmured.

"Aah! So this is the one who flirts with you a lot. Well, all first impressions aren't always the best."

"I guess so."

"Well, aren't you a looker" the female remarked. She began circling around him, looking him up and down. "I can see why she likes you."

"Oh really?"

"Mom! Just ignore her. Her age affects her hearing a lot" Kara stated, a light blush glowing on her cheeks. She quickly turned her face, to hide her embarrassment.

"She gets embarrassed easily" her mother whispered to Agro. "It's so cute when her face goes red like a tomato."

"I've noticed that." Agro received a glare from Kara and responded with a smirk and a wink.

"You two look so perfect together!" her mother squealed in excitement.

"Woah, mom! It is not like that!"

"But it could be" Agro said before receiving a hard shove.

"Don't even think about it. Mom, can we talk in private?"

"Sure honey."

"Yes, and I'll have a little chat with the wolf." As they left and the sisters went inside, Chaska and Rei were left alone.

"I guess there isn't anything for us here, then. Let's get going" Chaska suggested.

"I'm with you" Rei said before following him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter. I felt like I should introduce more of Kara's background, so introduced her family, besides the point that I have big plan for one of them. See you all next time :)<strong>


	13. Agro's Stalker

**Now the next chapter has arrived, and a surprise shall happen near the end :)**

* * *

><p>Chaska was woken early the next day by the sound of someone yelling out to him. However, once he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Agro who was yelling right in his face.<p>

"What is it, Agro?" Chaska asked.

"You gotta help me! She's coming!"

"Who is?" Agro didn't answer, but instead hid behind Chaska.

"Please, help me! She's almost here!"

"Who?!" Chaska demanded.

"It's too late! She's here!" Agro covered himself as much as possible with the blanket. At the same time, a small, cream-colored husky climbed onto the boat.

"Agro? Where is that cutie?"

"Cutie?" Chaska thought. The husky came into where he was, and was surprised to see him.

"Oh! Hello there. Have you seen a wolf nearby? He's got such soft, grey fur, and dark crimson eyes, and..and those muscles." She seemed to enter a dream state, frozen and staring forward.

"Hello?" Chaska called out, waving a paw in her face. She shook it off, returning to reality.

"Sorry. So, have you seen him?"

"No, can't say I have." Her ears drooped to the sides of her head and her tail dropped.

"Okay. Well, if you do, can you tell him that Katie was looking for him. He'll know. I'll be going now."

"See you another time, I guess." The husky left the boat, then Agro came from hiding cautiously.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"Yes, she is. Who was that, anyway?"

"Let's just say that she is absolutely crazy about me. She's always talking about us as if we were a couple, wanting to have children and live together, but even if I did like her, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment, and I never will be."

"I thought you liked Kara?"

"Exactly! But that husky will never leave me alone! Please, you gotta help me!" Chaska felt amused by this, but also felt that he should help.

"Okay, I'll help you. You can stay until she forgets."

"That's the thing! She'll never forget, and will never stop! And what about Rei? What if he gets in some trouble?"

"I'll check up on him regularly. You just stay here and hide, or do whatever you do to keep her away. Now, I'm going to see Rei for a bit, so stay here where she can't find you."

"But what if she does come?!" Agro cried.

"Then you hide and wait. You're good at that, aren't you?"

"Fine. But if she finds me, you will be the one to regret it."

"If she finds you, then it's your fault. So, bye bye for now." Chaska left Agro, who was now shaking in fear, mumbling words.

* * *

><p>Chaska wandered through the streets of Nome, astonished by how much the humans had surprised him. Originally, he believed that they were cold and unforgiving like the very blizzards that raged across the frozen tundras in the wild. But this town had shown him otherwise. The humans were kind to each other, talking to anyone who passed by. A few smiled at him, and one even gave him a bit of meat. Despite his disgust of the food, he did not want to upset the human and ate it before giving the human a thanking expression and leaving to continue through the streets. However, not paying attention of what was ahead, he bumped into something hard ended up on top of a white female husky. Her fur was smooth, with black on her tail. He became lost in her jade green eyes for a moment as they were silent before he quickly jumped off her, and though he was dazed, he managed to send apologies in her direction.<p>

"I-I-I'm so, so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" he stuttered.

"No, it's my fault. I-I wasn't watching where I was going" she apologized. They both blushed and quickly tried to hide it from the other.

"No, please accept m-my apology. I was not paying attention." The husky was impressed by Chaska.

"Aren't you a gentlemen? You know, you look familiar." Chaska's vision began to focus, and he soon realized he knew her too. "Now I know why. You're one of that wolf's friends. It's Chaska, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. And you're..."

"Kel. The name's Kel, Kara's oldest sister."

"Yes, I remember now. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, after what you pulled against Shadow."

"You heard about that?" he asked, looking a bit ashamed.

"Everyone did. It's been the latest talk, on how you shamed Shadow and his gang."

"I guess he must have learned his lesson."

"Actually, you probably made it worse. You know his father, right?"

"I've heard of him."

"Well, he really hates wolves, and after hearing about this, he'll probably destroy you."

"I must be one of those guys."

"What kind of guy do you mean?"

"The kind that gets into trouble a lot." Kel let out a little giggle.

"A humorous gentleman. Such a rare find these days."

"I'm more than that. I'm also quite a fighter."

"As I heard. So back to the question before, why are you out here?" Before he could answer, they both heard a loud howl. From the sound of it, Chaska could tell it meant trouble. "What was that?"

"Trouble. I'll be right back." Chaska ran towards the source, not knowing that Kel was following. He found that the howl had come from the boat, and saw who it came from. Agro stood on top, trying to get away from something. Chaska looked to the ramp and saw the reason he howled.

"Come down, sweety! I just want to talk!" Katie yelled at him.

"No! How many times must I repeat myself? Leave me be!" Katie noticed out of the corner of her eye and raced over. It was too late for him to hide as she got to him in seconds.

"You! You said you didn't know him!"

"What? Oh...him! Yeah, I know him. I just didn't know you meant him?"

"Well, now that you're here..help me get him down!" Chaska had suddenly become scared of the feisty husky and agreed without thinking. She went back to the ramp, waiting for Agro to come down.

"Isn't that Agro?" Chaska jumped in surprise at Kel who had appeared beside him.

"I thought I said that I would be back."

"Yes, you did. But I'm very curious. Why is he up there?" Chaska quickly explained the situation, and when she understood, she burst into laughter. Chaska stifled a laugh, but not for long. Agro looked over at them and knew exactly why they were laughing.

"Hey! This is no laughing matter! Get me down from here!"

"O-okay! J-Just a m-m-minute!" Chaska laughed. Once they regained control, over themselves, they moved in to help Agro. "Katie, can I ask you something quickly?"

"As long as it helps to get him down. What is it?" Chaska began throwing questions at her, distracting her as Kel went up behind Agro.

"Hey, wolf" she whispered. Agro turned to see her head peeking over.

"You here to help?"

"Yes. Come down this way while Chaska has her distracted."

"Right." He jumped down, and just in time as Katie looked to see him gone.

"Hey, he's down! But where did he go? Do you know-" she began, only to find Chaska gone as well. "They all left me!" She stomped off, looking for them. Little did she know was that they were still on the boat. They waited until she was out of sight before coming out.

"That...was...so..funny!" Kel laughed.

"I know! Agro sitting on the roof, crying out for help, I thought I'd never see the day!" Chaska laughed.

"That was hilarious!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Sorry, Agro, but it was."

"Fine, it was..but only a little bit! Now if you would excuse me, I need to find a better place to hide. See you two later!"

"Same to you, Agro." Chaska turned to face Kel. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Until tomorrow, that is. That's if I see you again." Kel started to walk away, but Chaska called her back.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if, I don't know, you wanted to gout some time. If you don't want to, that's fine with me."

"Sure. How about...six days from now. Come by my house. I'll be waiting."

"I'll be there." Once she was gone, he went to retire for the day. However, from behind, he heard a familiar voice. A voice that struck him with fear.

"Hello, old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter done.<strong>


	14. A Warning

**Here it is. The next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello, old friend." Chaska recognized the voice as soon as it spoke. He felt a tremble of fear, but also a small feeling of happiness, for it had been a while since he saw his friend. He turned to see if it was really who he believed it to be, and was proven correct.<p>

"Koza? What are you doing here?"

"Is it really that bad to visit a friend?" Chaska gave him a quick greeting with a hug.

"Sorry. It's just...after what happened-"

"I know. You must be cautious." After they broke the hug, Chaska began asking more questions.

"Who else is here?"

"My brother and Amarog. But I have not only come to say hello. Akiak is hunting you. He will come at the end of the week."

"What?! He's coming here?"

"Yes, and with a large force. We were left here to keep an eye on you, but the others do not know I am down here with you."

"Don't they trust me?"

"Sadly, no. Not yet, anyway. So, how is the new life here?"

"It's pretty good, with it's ups and downs. And surprisingly, the humans are not what we always thought."

"You came into contact with the humans?" Koza almost yelled, shocked by what Chaska had done.

"Yes, and they are kind. Some have actually fed me."

"Really?"

"Yes. You must come and see..and meet my friends!" Chaska began to bound off, but stopped when he saw Koza remain behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have to return."

"Oh. Okay."

"Farewell, Chas. We will meet again, hopefully not as enemies, but as friends." He sprinted away into the distance and Chaska was once again alone.

_"This is bad. If Akiak is coming, then I'll need to warn everyone"_ Akiak thought._ "I've put everyone in danger. This is not going to go so well." _He ran into the town, unaware that another wolf watched from a distance.

* * *

><p>By midday, Chaska had gathered Boris, Rei and Agro on the boat.<p>

"This had better be important" Agro groaned. "Because I had to wake up for this, and I do not like to be woken unless it is an emergency."

"It is, trust me."

"Why is it just us?" Rei asked.

"Because, you are the closest friends I have here. Listen, earlier today...one of the wolves from my pack came by."

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"What did he want?" Boris asked.

"He didn't come for anything, but came to tell me something. He came to warn me of something coming."

"What is coming?" Chaska paused for a moment before answering.

"The wolf that came to warn me is one of my friends. However, he did not come alone. He told me that by the end of the week, a large group of wolves is coming for me, and will not stop until they have me." Rei froze in fear as Chaska spoke of the wolves.

"Then we'll stand in their way! If they want a fight, than that's what they'll get!" Agro decided.

"No! They will be here for me! I will not have others die because of me!"

"Then why are you telling us this?"

"Because...I need you to protect the others, in case they do come into the town. But I will be confronting them alone. No excuses."

"Fine. Just..if you survive, can I hit you over the head?" Agro asked.

"Sure. But only if I survive."

"Thanks" Agro sighed. "Please, just make it out alive."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Until then, tell no one. I don't want to cause a panic."

"Don't want a panic? Don't want a panic?! I'm having a panic!" Rei yelled. Rei began to breath rapidly, with Agro trying to calm him.

"Hey, Rei?" Rei gave his attention to Chaska, then got a paw across the face. "Snap out of it! They aren't coming yet! I need you to be strong, for yourself and your brother! So calm down and prepare yourself for what is coming!" Rei stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Y-y-yes, I w-will. J-just don't y-yell at me" he stuttered in fear.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Just do it for your brother, okay?"

"O-okay. I will."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some things I need to discuss with others."

"Like what?" Agro demanded.

"Um...stuff. See you around" Chaska replied, then disappeared before they could respond.

"Well, I guess we have stuff to do. Come on, boys. Let's get ready for fight" Boris said as he walked off of the boat, with Rei and Agro following soon after.

* * *

><p>After Chaska had left the meeting with the others, he went to sort some things out, starting with the date with Kel. He found her in the backyard of Kara's house, talking with her. He slowly approached, trying not to be noticed, though did not know that someone was following him. He almost reached them when someone bit down on his tail. He yelped in pain and surprise, quickly turning around to see their youngest sister, May, holding his tail in her mouth. She quickly let go, showing a nervous smile before running behind her older sisters who were staring right at him.<p>

"Hello, Chaska. What brings you here?" Kara asked.

"I've just come by to say hi and..uh..talk to Kel for a minute."

"What about?" she asked curiously, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, just stuff!" Kel quickly answered. "Why don't you take May to see the parents?" Kara gave a quick sly look and began walking away.

"Sure. Come on, May. Let's give them some alone time."

"I'm coming, Kara!" Kel and Chaska waited a moment until they were gone before talking.

"So...what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about the..um..date."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we could move it to an earlier day? I mean, something has come up, and it's a bit important."

"Sure. What about in four days?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you then."

"I hope so. And to remind you, a little something." She gave Chaska a quick kiss on his cheek before going off. Chaska began to feel warm in the cheeks, holding in a howl of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another chapter, and we are nearing the end. Hope you enjoyed, and please review :)<strong>


	15. The Date

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The wait felt like it went on for ages, but only went for three days. Kel was so excited, as were her sisters who were helping her get ready. However, Chaska was quite the opposite.<p>

"What am I going to do, Boris?" he asked as he paced back and forth atop the deck of the ship.

"Stop worrying, boy. Everything will be fine" Boris assured, even though Chaska completely ignored him.

"What if I mess up? What if Shadow comes? What if she doesn't like me?" He continued to complain, which continued to agitate Boris. It eventually got to the point where he had heard enough. He held Chaska's face in place and looked him in the eyes.

"Calm down! It will be fine!"

"How do you know I will?"

"Because, you aren't much different from Balto."

"Balto? You mean he was like me?"

"A bit. But I remember when the day came when he was going to ask her..'the question'."

"The question? What question?"

"A special question. The point is that he was acting just like you. You want to know what I said?"

"Is it good advice?" Boris returned his question with afrown, answering his question. "Just asking."

"I said to follow your heart. And you know what he did?"

"No. You haven't told me yet."

"He did, and it worked like a charm. Now he is together with the one he loves. And now, I give you the same advice. Just follow your heart. Let it guide you, and you will succeed at anything. Now get out of here, or you'll be late for your date!" he instructed after he pushed him towards the ramp.

"Right. I'll see you when I get back!" Chaska yelled back as he made his way away from the boat to meet with Kel.

* * *

><p>However, on the way he bumped into Balto. Once he got back up, he helped Balto up.<p>

"Sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Where might you be going?" Balto asked.

"Oh..I'm on a date with someone."

"Did Boris give you his advice? He probably told you that little story on how I got together with Jenna. Speaking of which, you haven't met her yet, have you?"

"No I haven't, but I really need to go."

"Okay. Why don't you come by tomorrow."

"Sure. It will be first on my to do list for tomorrow, cause I have to go now, or I'll be late. See you then."

"Bye, Chaska!"

* * *

><p>"He's late" Kel said, feeling disappointed. She sat at the window, waiting for Chaska to arrive.<p>

"He'll be here" Kara assured. "He might just be a bit busy with something. Trust me when I say this, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would just forget about it."

"I guess you're right. But what if he has?"

"Then he'll have to deal with us, and probably Agro. And also our parents. Basically, he'd better remember." Kel pulled her into a hug for making her feel happier.

"Thanks, sis. You are the best."

"Of course I am. If I wasn't, then what would I be?" A few seconds later, their little sister came running in.

"He's here! He's here!" she shouted in glee, jumping around.

"Okay, okay! Kara, thank you for helping tonight."

"You're welcome. Now go out there and have one of the best nights of your life."

"I will." Kel rushed down the stairs and straight out the door, however couldn't find her date anywhere. "Chaska? Where are you?" Out from the darkness, a dark shape pounced onto her. She screamed, putting her paws in front of her face. "Don't eat me!"

"Why would I eat a dog as pretty as you?" Kel opened her eyes to see Chaska standing over her, a sly grin on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as she got up.

"I couldn't resist. By the way, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had a reason for it."

"Yeah, I did. But that doesn't matter right now. Shall we be off?"

"Lead the way, handsome." Chaska took the lead as they walked through the quiet town. They continued until they reached a hill. They sat down next to each other and looked to the sky. The view was perfect for the occasion, with the sky lit up by the stars. The moonlight shined upon them, making Kel stand out. When Chaska looked at her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her fur glinted in the light, and her eyes sparkled. Kel saw he was staring and felt a warm blush appear. "What? Do I have something on my fur?"

"No, it's just...you're so beautiful in the moonlight." Kel's blush became more red. She smiled sweetly, and Chaska looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed by what he said.

"You know, you're more sweet than I first thought. You are full of surprises."

"It's what's special about me. So, what do you want to do?"

"I thought we could just look at the stars."

"I guess that's good." Chaska focused on one of the star constellations. "You see those stars there? Back at my old home, we called that the bear, the symbol of strength in my pack. And that one is the fox, the symbol of cunning. Each wolf takes after one the symbols."

"Which one do you take after?"

"Truthfully..I don't know. My...parents never told me, and now they won't ever have the chance." He tried to hide it, but Kel could see very well that he was feeling a bit down.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Chaska, I'm not stupid. You're upset about something. Why don't you tell me?"

"It's just...when I ran away, I left my parents behind." He felt himself about to cry, though managed to hold it in for now.

"What happened to them?"

"They're...they're dead." Kel gasped in shock.

"I..I'm so sorry I..I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. I should be blaming myself."

"Don't think like that! You should blame those who sent you away!"

"No, I shouldn't. If I stayed, they might still be alive."

"Don't say that! They would want you to continue with your life, not throw it away."

"I...you're right." He nuzzled his head against hers, but stopped when he saw what looked like a wolf in the distance. "I-I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly ran without any explaining.

"Chaska! Wait!" She tried to chase after him, but he was too fast. She soon arrived in town, heading for home. "He left me. How could he. After everything I believed about him, he just runs off." She stopped in her tracks as she heard something behind her. She turned around to find nothing. "Very funny, Chaska, but I'm not in the mood, so just go away and leave me alone!"

"I don't think so." She turned back forward to find a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness. As they came closer, she saw that they belonged to a large creature, hidden from the darkness. "We have so much to talk about." Before she could respond in anyway, she felt something hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Another complete. The other one may take several days, as I am going back to school tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	16. Empty Promises

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but with this year of school, I'm losing time to work on this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Once Chaska had gotten up, he remembered what he had promised Balto the day before. He immediately headed into the town to seek him out. Though on the way, his path was blocked by Rei and Agro.<p>

"Hey guys. How are you today this fine morning?" he asked them, but they just stood there, glaring at him. "Is something wrong?" Chaska heard steps behind him and turned to see Kara and May, also looking angered for an unknown reason. "Okay, guys. You're starting to freak me out now. You can stop with the joke."

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Kara snapped at him, stunning him.

"Excuse me, but did I do something?"

"You know what you did, Chaska" Agro growled. "Now, you will tell us the truth, and don't lie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut it! Where is Kel?" Kara demanded, rage in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. She went home. Didn't she?"

"We thought she might have, but she never did! You were the last to see her!"

"Yes, but I didn't see her after..."he paused, thinking over what to say.

"After what?"

"After I left her!"

"You did what?!"

"I had my reasons! I never saw her after!"

"And what might those reasons be?"

"I saw something."

"What? What did you see?"

"A wolf." Agro and Rei knew what he meant, but hid any knowing of it. Kara and May, on the other hand, didn't believe a single word of it. They continued to scowl at Chaska, but Agro and Rei's frowns softened.

"A wolf?" Kara questioned.

"Yes. A wolf." Kara, not being able to hold her anger much longer, lunged forward and knocked him down. She pushed a paw to his throat, but softly enough so he could speak.

"I don't believe you. Now tell me the truth!"

"I..I..I did" he answered as he gasped for air. Agro and Rei rushed over and pushed Kara off of him, holding him back.

"Tell me! Where is she?!"

"Kara, calm down! He's telling the truth!" Kara calmed down a bit, yet still tried to escape their grip.

"What do you mean?"

"He told us that wolves were nearby. I promise you, we will get her back." Kara looked into his eyes and saw truth in them.

"You promise?"

"Yes." Kara stopped struggling and got close to him. She felt herself begin crying, with Agro to calm her. "I promise. But if we want to get her back, we'll need a lot of help."

"I think I know just who to ask" Chaska said.

* * *

><p>Chaska and Rei raced to Balto, finding him walking along the road. He saw them from a distance and stopped as they approached.<p>

"Hello Chaska. Hello Rei. You two look like you're in a hurry. Why the rush?"

"We came to see you. We need your help."

"Come with me. We'll talk about this somewhere else." Balto led them to a human home. The door was already open, welcoming them inside. Balto was first to enter, followed by Chaska and Rei. "Jenna! I'm back!" A red and white husky came out of the one of the rooms and welcomed him lovingly.

"You're back quickly. Something go wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I just met two friends on the way. Jenna, I'd like you to meet Chaska. You already know Rei."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jenna" Chaska greeted. "Might I say that you look like I imagined by how Balto spoke of you."

"Did he now?" she said, casting a side glance at him. "He never happened to mention you."

"I'm new in town. Now Balto, back to what we asked before, can you help us?"

"First, tell me what it is you need."

"It's Kara. She's disappeared."

"What? I thought you were with her last night."

"I was, but I saw something that made me leave, and I'm afraid that the same thing that I saw may have taken her as well."

"What was it?" Chaska remained silent for a moment before answering.

"A wolf." Jenna and Balto were both stunned to hear that a wolf was in the area. "And not just any wolf, but it was one I knew from somewhere. I also believe he is not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You never knew the my past, and I try to forget it. But these wolves come from where I come from, and what they want...is me. I was framed in the murder of our leader, and I was forced to flee."

"So they are here for you? I won't let that happen. I'll help you fight them."

"That's not what I want. Once I confront them, I'll need you all to get Kel out of there. But no matter what happens, you do not help me. I brought them here, and if they want me, then they can have me. I won't let anyone else get hurt in my place. Do you understand?" Balto remained silent, and simply nodded. "Good. I'll go in tomorrow, at dawn. Remember to protect her. No one else is getting hurt because of me."

"I understand. We'll bring her home safely. However, if you do survive, can you get back?"

"I can't make any promises. But if I do, you'll see me coming down the road." Balto smiled in the hope he would survive, and Chaska smiled back. But underneath, he knew that he wouldn't be coming back, no matter what promises he made.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Another chapter. I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible, so it was a bit short and not much happening in it. See you in the next chapter, and please review :)<strong>


	17. Surrender

**Here's the next chapter, which has been completed not by me, but my friend Drac0tam3r Rod. We both hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It seemed as though time itself had stopped as Chaska made his way through the forest. His mind racing with thoughts and memories, as he began to cherish what final moments may have had left. One such thought came to mind, <em>'Maybe he'll see that I'm innocent and that this all a huge misunderstanding. Maybe this is a thing that I can look back on and laugh at.'<em> Chaska quickly replaced that thought with another, "_Laugh at this? Seriously?! Your parents are dead and you think you just laugh it out? Maybe the best he'll do is kill you quickly. That way you see Mother and Father all the sooner."_ Suddenly a particularly dark voice in his head spoke, "_Heh, maybe death isn't as bad a folks put it out to be."_

As Chaska was sifting through the thoughts in his mind the wind picked up.

He looked to the sky, " Looks like snow." he said. The dark storm clouds engulfed the sun as if it were shielding itself from the events soon to transpire.

Several minutes passed as the lone wolf made his way to a clearing. It had already begun to snow rather gently considering the occasion. Time stopped as he set eyes on the wolf at the very center. They locked eyes. Chaska's deep brown locking in place observing the smouldering hatred engulfing the eerie glow of the yellow across from him. In that split second a memory from the night before flashed in Chaska's mind.

The Previous Night,

"You've got to be outta your mind!" yelled Agro, "What the heck do you mean you're turning yourself in?!"

"I mean that I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Look, the way I see it I don't have much to lose. My pack hates me, my parents are dead, I've pretty much hit rock-bottom. " Chaska stated, defeatedly.

"Yeah but I've got something to lose!" confessed Agro. His crimson eyes shining in a mix of fury, hatred, and worry.

"Like what?" Chaska asked as he cocked an ear down inquisitively.

"...my best friend." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife at the sound of Agro's confession.

An overwhelming silence struck the trawler. Chaska stared as the distraught wolf before him. Breaking the painful silence he uttered but one unforgivable phrase, "...I'm sorry."

With that he turned and left the inner hold of the beached ship to stand on the deck. Agro spoke to himself, making himself a promise that he swore to keep no matter what. "First my pack and now Chaska? No. Not this time. I won't let a friend die."

On the deck of the trawler sat two other canines. Kara, now sporting a sky blue collar, sat in total silence gazing at the stars illuminating the pitch-dark sky, and May sitting with her face buried in Kara's fur coat.

As Chaska opened his mouth to speak Kara cut him off, "May's asleep...She usually wouldn't be able to without Kel singing to her or telling her a story."

Chaska could sense the overwhelming sorrow in her voice as well as a slight tinge of anger and hate.

"Look, Kara," he began, "I never mea-"

"I remember when I was 2 and Mom was still pregnant with May... I- I was worried that a new puppy would make Mom forget all about us... You know what she said?" Kara asked a tears streamed down her cheek. "Heh...she said 'I thought the same thing about you sis'"

"Kara," Chaska said as he stepped closer, " I promise, once this is all over Kel will be with you again."

Without turning in his direction for fear of what she might do in her state of grief Kara promised, " You'd better...Dad'll tear you limb from limb if you don't." "And I'm pretty sure I'll get grounded for a good while." She said with a smirk to break the tension.

Chaska approached Kara and placed a paw on her shoulder, " I always own up to my promises." He said confidently. But secretly he thought that this was a promise he may not be able to own up to.

At The Clearing,

"So, the traitor has finally shown his filthy hide." Anger and hate seethed from the tounge of Akiak as he spoke. The pack was gathered around the newly made Alpha. Some took positions close to their leader but far enough to where they wouldn't be targets of his blind aggression while others sat on snow drifts and exposed rocks.

Next to him in the center of the clearing sat a snow white canine with a pitch-dark tail guarded by two vicious looking grey wolves. Kel.

Chaska's gaze diverted from Akiak to the near invisible dog. Akiak followed his gaze and also began to stare at her.

"I see you've noticed the newest addition to our merry band of canines." He began to circle her as if he was inspecting a piece of property he was about to purchase. "Her fur is really soft. Smells good too...You know when we first got this little...tart, I was thinking we should eat her." Chaska's heart dropped as the Alpha spoke about Kel. "But I reconsidered. We have lots of uses for this one." he said as he deeply inhaled the scent of her fur. "We could use her as bait for polar bears if we so wished to hunt them. But we settled on her being bait for you. You know, I've always been on the market for a new mate. I mean, she's no wolf, but half-breed pups are easily taken care of."

Chaska almost vomited at thought of the horrible ideas Akiak had stored in his twisted mind.

"But enough about me, what about you? Been eating well grazer? Hmm? Met any nice females, well, other than this one? Wait, wait, here's a question that's been burning a hole in my brain since you got here, have you come to surrender or have you taken up to assassination since the death of our former Alpha?"

"...I've come to surrender." Chaska said, as he hung his head in sorrow and acceptance.

Now with a devious, bloodthirsty grin on his muzzle, Akiak began skulking his way toward Chaska. He moved until he was practically muzzle to muzzle with the young wolf. Chaska could practically feel the heat of Akiak's wrath radiating from him but had not looked up to face him eye to eye.

Then an eerie quiet had overtaken the scene. As if the world ceased to move.

"Look me in the eye." The Alpha demanded after an extended silence.

Just as Chaska began to look up he was tackled to the ground. A paw resting firmly on his neck as he struggled to breathe. "I want to see the fear in your eyes as I tear the flesh from your worthless hide. I want the whole pack to see what happens to traitors. I WILL STAIN THE SNOW WITH YOUR BLOOD! YOU FILTH!" With the last burst of anger Akiak grabbed Chaska by the scruff of his neck with his powerful jaws and launched him into a nearby tree.

Stunned by the blow he'd taken Chaska sat seething in pain. Just as the shadow of Akiak appeared in his sight, one final thought came to mind, "_Maybe I shouldn't have come here_."

Kel looked on in horror as Akiak stretched his jaws to clamp down on Chaska's throat. Ready to end his existence. But fate had a different plan. A blur of shadows and white streaks overtook the Alpha wolf. Tackling him to the ground.

"Like I said before," the figure said, "I won't let my best friend die."

As Chaska's vision returned and he began to stand he recognised the the figure. Agro was standing in the center of the clearing prepared to fight off as many wolves as it would take to save his friend.

"I thought I told you I had this!" Chaska yelled furiously. Agro had decided to have a say in Chaska's choice to save Kel. Whether he wanted it or not.

"And I thought I told you I didn't want to lose my best friend. Ancestors, you can be so thick headed sometimes." Agro replied with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

"YOU FILTHY MONGREL!" Akiak roared furiously, "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!"

"Hey, chill." said Agro, turning to Chaska, "Is this what it's like dealing with me? No wonder Boris is on my case so much."

Chaska approached Agro quickly coming to his side in a crouched defensive stance, watching all sides. "So this is your plan? Just you, me, fighting practically my entire pack? By our selves!?" Chaska exclaimed disbelievingly.

Just as Chaska finished speaking Agro raised his head in the air and let out a blood-chillingly eerie howl. The other wolves looked around cautiously, expecting an even larger pack of wolves to ambush them. However, what they saw was a bit underwhelming. From the deep forest several figures emerged from the thicket. "I brought some back-up." said Agro proudly. Now joining the young wolves were their friends. Balto and Jenna stood bravely by Chaska, ready to face whatever challenge may come, "Sorry Chas, I couldn't jus sit back and let you die. I had to break my promise, I hope you can forgive me."said Balto apologetically. Stunned by their sudden appearance everyone in the clearing neglected to notice a certain slate-grey canine knocking out three unsuspecting wolves.

"I hope you didn't expect me to miss out on a good scrap!" Brutus's voice boom over the deafening silence that overwhelmed the forest. Beside him appeared the familiar white muzzle of a dog that was practically emotionally shattered, yet sported a confident, yet smug, smirk and aggressive red collar. "I sorta had to bring Kara," Brutus explained, "She wouldn't exactly take 'no' for an answer."

"So what!?" Akiak spoke with hate dripping from his words, "You brought some of your 'friends' with you. All you did was increase the body count."

After looking around at those that joined his side amd to the skys to find Boris hovering overhead, Chaska stepped forward with confidence, "Akiak of the FrostPaw pack! I, Chaska the Outcast, hereby challenge you to single combat!"

There was a stunned silence at the words spoken by the young wolf. Akiak look on in disbelief and anger at the insolent youngster. Whereas his friends looked on in worry and hope.

" 'Chaska the Outcast?" Agro whispered to Chaska, "You could have come up with something a little more fierce or intimidating like, 'Chaska the Brutalizer', or 'Chaska the Evicerator', or even 'Chaska the Violator' would have been scarier than 'Chaska the Outcast'."

"Hey, it's all I could think of at the moment." Chaska replied, "Besides 'Chaska the Violator' just sound gross."

"I sorta liked the first one." Jenna chimed in.

"I don't know. 'Chaska the Evicerator' has a certain 'edge' to it." Brutus stated

"See, they like the other names." Agro stated smugly.

"SILENCE!" Akiak interrupted. "I care not what this mongrel calls himself. I accept your challenge. But be warned, your death will not be as swift as you want."

Both combatants stepped in the middle of the clearing. Eyeing one another to size each other up, until the FrostPaw Alpha made the first move. Going straight for the former FrostPaw's throat, he lunged only to bite down on air as the younger wolf swiftly dodged out of the way. Seeing his chance Chaska leaped on to Akiak's back a plunged his fangs into his shoulder. Tearing clean into felts and forcing the Alpha to elicits a yelp of pain. Chaska jumped off to avoid being thrown into a nearby stone and landed shakily to the ground with snow crunching beneath his paws. Now dripping blood onto the snow, turning the innocent white into a violent crimson, the enraged Alpha charged once again at Chaska. The young wolf dodged to the right but, Akiak predicted said movement a changed directions to tackle Chaska into the ground. Before the elder could sink his teeth into the young outcast, he was kicked off of him.

Seething with rage, the vengeful Alpha roared, " FROSTPAWS! KILL THIS TRAITOR!"

The wolves remained still. Suddenly one spoke up, "But Alpha Akiak, you were challenged directly. For us to intervene would be dishonoring you, this pack, our ancestors, and shaming the name FrostPaw."

Blind with fury Akiak dung his claws into the insubordinate wolf and proceeded to tear at his throat. Now covered with blood, turning his dark grey coat red, Akiak faced the rest of his pack, and in a near murmur growled, "Unless any other fool wishes to end up like him, you will do as I command and KILL THAT TRAITOROUS MUTT!"

In a split second the docile wolves turned vicious and bloodthirsty, all stalking toward Chaska. From behind the wall of fur and teeth Chaska saw Akiak turn tail and head up a rock formation. "Go get that creep Chas," Kara said as she and the others formed a protective wall around Chaska, "We'll handle these guys. Just go save my sister!" Without another work Chaska complied and took off toward the disgraced Alpha along with a familiar white streaked wolf trailing behind. "Your going anywhere without me 'Chaska the Outcast'." said Agro confidently.

As Agro and Chaska made their way across the clearing turned battlefield, they weaved between clashes of tooth and claw. They could see Balto taking on three other wolves effortlessly as well as Brutus moving swiftly between targets, dropping one after the other seemingly as soon as he reached them. At one point they even saw Jenna and Kara take down at least five wolves together.

They continued their mad sprint until finally reaching Akiak's position. The enraged Alpha wolf looked on with soulless eyes filled with darkness. "I recognize you streaked one." he said with an emotionless voice. "That scar. I've seen it in only one other wolf. You're from the BlackFang pack aren't you?" Looking on defiantly Agro answered, "Yeah. I'm the only one left."

"You 'were' the only one left." Without hesitation Akiak lunged forward and grabbed Agro by the scruff of his neck, tossing him off to the side of the cliff. "AGROOO!" Chaska screamed as he saw his best friend thrown to his doom like he was nothing more than a child's plaything.

"Now that that distraction is out of the way, I will proceed in killing you now." Akiak said still emotionless. Rage was all he could feel, to the point where now the Alpha felt nothing. Only the death of Chaska could fill this void. Akiak began slowly stalking his way toward a still shocked Chaska, "And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill the rest of your friends and make your little 'girlfriend' this pack's new Alpha female."

As if snapped out of a trance, Chaska seethed with unyielding rage. He quickly lunged toward Akiak who, as if he were nothing more than a fly, swiped him off to the side. "You know who you remind me of grazer?" He said condescendingly, " You remind me of your father just before I killed him. Oh you should have seen his face. All that despair, grief, and fear. Oh the fear was the best part. It was almost as good as when I killed that old fool Desna right in his den." Chaska's mouth went agape with the devastating confession. "Oh yes. I killed him. I watched the life drain from his eyes right after I tore that fool's throat out. His blood tasted a lot like your father's, which is odd. He wasn't even a wolf." Chaska was confused by Akiak.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, even though his life was in peril.

"What, you didn't know? I thought they would have told you about your true parents by now. But don't worry. You shall meet them soon" Akiak snarled as he approached Chaska, ready to finish him off.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, I was very impressed by his chapter. We both hope you all were as well. Feel free to review. If you have any questions for him, I'll get them through to him. See you all in the next chapter :)<strong>


	18. Brothers To The End

**Here it is! The final chapter of this story! The start is by Drac0tam3r Rod, and the rest is by me. Hope you enjoy, and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Almost on queue Chaska leaped up and tackled Akiak to the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately the edge was too brittle to hold them both and they fell. Chaska clasped on to the edge, holding on for dear life as Akiak held on to a branch to the left of him. Chaska struggled to pull himself up. Realizing it was useless he accepted his fate. "Maybe death really isn't that bad" he thought out loud. Just as he said that a shadow appeared over him, crimson eyes filled with disappointment , "Don't ever let me hear you say that again Chaska!" Agro stood just above them both, looking down at their precarious situation. Agro began pulling Chaska up by the scruff of his fur. Between his teeth he said, "man you're heavy. No more hand outs from humans for you when we get home."<p>

"Thanks Agro. I owe you one." Chaska said gratefully.

"Really? Just one? I'm sure you owe me about ten for that rescue." Agro said semi-jokingly.

A voice from behind Agro suddenly spoke up, "Yeah for once I have to agree with Agro." The voice revealed itself to be Balto. "If I were counting I'd have to say at least ten for this rescue alone." He said joking along with Agro.

"Balto? When did you get here?" Chaska asked as he was surprised by Balto's appearance.

"Well..." Balto began.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Clearing<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle raged on as Chaska went off to confront Akiak. During the conflict Balto noticed that several wolves began to overwhelm Jenna and Kara. Balto sprinted over in an attempt to save them, bowling over any wolf in his way. Just when the wolves began to close in on the trapped females a figure materialized above them and in an instant the attackers were writhing in pain on the ground. "Nice save." Jenna said thankfully as she nuzzled her love. "It was no-," Balto was cut off by a loud scream, "AGROOO!" screamed Chaska in horror. Balto could only look on in horror as he saw Agro disappear over the cliff's edge. On instinct he sprinted off in an attempt to save the white streaked wolf. Just as he arrived at the cliff he could see Boris hovering overhead.<p>

"BORIS!" he called "I could use your help." The wolf-dog's father had descended to his position on the cliff, "I saw everything. I'll push Agro up while you pull."

"Good plan Boris." Balto said acting swiftly to assist the fallen wolf.

As he crawled back up in the cliff Agro thanked

Balto the only way he knew how, "Took you long enough. Now let's help Chas."

* * *

><p><strong>On The Cliff<strong>

* * *

><p>"...and that's what happened." Balto said as he finished his explanation.<p>

"Thanks Balto. And I forgive you for breaking your promise. If you hadn't I might not have been here right now."

Just as they began to walk away they heard a grunting sound come from the cliff. Akiak was attempting to climb back up. Agro looked over the edge. Seeing how Akiak was barely able to hang on he took advantage of that leverage. "Looks like there's still a BlackFang out there, huh Akiak?" he said smugly just as he stepped on Akiak's paw, letting the Alpha fall to his doom.

The battle was over. Chaska, Balto, Boris, and Agro returned to the clearing. All eyes on the them. The wolves all knew what had happened and bowed in a show of respect to the victor. To honor his pack's traditions Chaska raised his head in the air and howled deeply.

He then turned to Kel who was hidden in a rocky crag to avoid attention. Chaska approached her and wrapped his paws around her in a deep embrace, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>As they headed back to the home, Chaska had one question on his mind. <em>"What did Akiak mean by what he said?" <em>Chaska tried to keep his sanity, but this question continued to drain it away. A conflict of whether to believe what he said continued on in his head. He tried to stay focused on the present, but it was just too hard.

"Something wrong?" Chaska came back to reality to the sound of the voice and found Kel looking at him with a concerned look. "Chaska?"

"Sorry. Just blanked out for a moment" Chaska stated.

"Is something wrong? You look worried about something."

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine" he replied, but he wasn't very convincing.

"Chaska, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm serious. There is nothing wrong with me. Now let's keep on going and-"

"No." Kel stopped and blocked his path. "Not until you tell me."

"Fine. I just can't stop thinking about something Akiak said."

"He's gone, Chaska. There's nothing to worry about."

"I want to believe that, but I just can't. I just wish that I could have some answers." At that moment, a familiar wolf ran up from behind. Chaska heard him and turned to face his friend Koza. "Koza? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"It's..it's something I..I found" he panted. "I found...Nina. She's alive!"

"What?!" Chaska exclaimed. "She's alive?!"

"Yes! Quickly, I'll take you to her!" Chaska started to follow, though stopped when he remembered Kel behind him.

"Just a minute. I'll catch up with you soon." Koza gave a shrug and went ahead while Chaska went back to Kel.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and see this Nina. I'll be fine." But Chaska could sense something in her voice.

"Are you jealous?"

"W-what? No! Why would I be?"

"Okay. Oh, and in case you want to know, Nina is my mother." Kel immediately felt a blush of embarrassment. "Just as I thought. There's no need to be jealous, Kel. I will be back." Chaska turned away and started after Koza, but stopped again. "Actually, would you like to see her?" he asked without turning.

"It would be nice. Then I can meet who gave you manners and where you get your charms from."

"That would be my father. But I do get a bit from her, and you'll probably know what it is." Chaska headed after Koza, with Kel by his side. Koza had stopped a bit ahead and joined with them, leading them to the pack.

* * *

><p>Chaska was greeted by all the wolves once he arrived and Kel was bombarded by apologies, which she accepted. Koza led them to one of the small caves where the medicine wolf, Takoda, waited.<p>

"Chaska! It's been too long, my boy!" Takoda embraced Chaska, which he returned.

"I'm glad to see you, Takoda, though I am a bit surprised to see you still standing." Takoda let out a short chuckle.

"I see you are still making jokes about my age. And who might this be?" he asked as he caught sight of Kel who stayed behind Chaska.

"This is Kel. She's a friend of mine" he stated before feeling her step on his tail. He looked at her to see her frowning. "Sorry, but it seems that I forgot to mention that we are...a bit more." Both Koza and Takoda were very surprised by this.

"And why did you not tell me this?" a voice from behind Takoda asked. Takoda moved out of the way so Chaska could see his mother.

"Mother!" He rushed to her side and held her close. "I thought I lost you!" he cried.

"I thought I lost you too. However, I am glad to see you are okay."

"So am I. Did Akiak do anything to you?"

"Ha. I never let him close enough. He kept his distance."

"He better have." As he said his name, however, his thoughts trailed back to that one question.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Actually, yes. But it's something I'd rather discuss alone." Koza gave a nod and left with Takoda, though Kel was a bit more reluctant to, but she soon left later. "It's about something Akiak said."

"You don't have to believe anything he says, but continue."

"That's the thing. I don't believe, but somehow I believe he was right. He said...he said that my father was not a wolf." Chaska expected her to be surprised or shocked, but she remained calm.

"Chaska, there is something that me and Tikaani were meaning to tell you, but never could, but it seems that Akiak did, though only partly. What I'm trying to say is...that we aren't your real parents." Chaska was stunned by the news. "But there's more. Your mother was a wolf, but your father was a dog. To be more precise, he was a husky. That's why you rarely ever ate meat, or why it took longer for you to learn how to hunt than the others, and a few other things. And there is one last thing."

"What?"

"You have a brother. However, he is less wolf than you. I believe you may have met him. If you have not, Boris will know. By the way, how is that goose doing?"

"He's fine. But who is this brother?"

"You'll have to ask Boris."

"Okay. I'll see you another day, then."

"I hope so, because you will always be my son in my heart." They shared one last hug before he left.

* * *

><p>As soon as he arrived in town, he went searching for Boris. He found him in the first place he looked. Boris was talking with Balto on the trawler when he arrived.<p>

"Chaska! Where you go off to before?" Boris asked.

"I went to see my mother, Nina."

"I see. How she do?"

"She's fine. But she told me something. Something that you know." Boris sighed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"It was only matter of time. Balto, Chaska, come closer." They both came closer. "Tell me Balto, what do you know of parents?"

"Well, all I remember is my mother."

"And what was she like?"

"She was white, like the snow, and her voice was soft like a mother's voice should. There is a bit more, but I can't remember that well."

"Yes, she was. She was also a very caring mother."

"Wait, you knew her?"

"Yes. I also knew your father...and your brother." Balto was stunned to hear this.

"My..my brother?"

"Yes. You also know him, and he knows you. In fact, he is very close now."

"Where?"

"Who else is around here that could be brother? Look to your left!" Balto looked to his left where Chaska stood.

"You..you're my brother?"

"I guess so." There was silence for a moment before they hugged each other.

"I never knew I had a brother!"

"Neither did I." The hug lasted for a long time before they stopped. "But Boris, what happened to them?"

"If you wish to know, then you may want to sit down. This story will be a while."

* * *

><p>Kel sat at the front of her house. It had been several hours since she last saw Chaska, as it was nearing sunset. She saw a figure down the road, and as it came closer, she saw it was Chaska. He looked as if he was happy with something.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"I just found something out, and you won't believe it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Okay. But how about I tell you tomorrow. That big battle this morning really tired me out."

"You're welcome to stay for the night."

"Thanks. I'll race you inside."

"You're on." Kel playfully pushed him into a pile of snow and rushed inside, laughing. Chaska followed her inside, also laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the final chapter! And yes, there will be a sequel. Until then, bye for now :)<strong>


End file.
